Stormcloak
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: This is the tale of a Stormcloak. Liliya Frostheart was just an average young girl, growing up without knowing much about Talos. However, things change when a certain Jarl sees her win a fight with two daggers. As Liliya grows older, she rethinks how she sees Ulfric and vice versa. What is to come for them? UlfricxOC. OC IS NOT THE DRAGONBORN. 1st in the Legends of Skyrim Series.
1. Childhood: Chapter 1

**Welcome to Stormcloak. This will eventually become a Ulfric/OC fic, but that won't occur until about part three. The OC is not the dragonborn, due to the fact that I'm getting tired of reading all of these stories that are Ulfric/OC with the OC being the dragonborn going through the Stormcloak civil war quest line. There will be four parts. **

**Part 1; Childhood**

**Part 2; The Palace of the Kings**

**Part 3; Rebellion**

**Part 4; The Aftermath**

**So read and enjoy! And don't forget to review, fav, subscribe, so on and so forth. **

_***Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**_

* * *

_4E 183, 1st of Sun's Height_

"Catch me if you can!"

Eight-year-old Liliya Frostheart smirked as her friend, Nilsine Shatter-Shield, challenged her and Friga to a game of tag. Her pale blue eyes shined with confidence, even some arrogance. Liliya knew she'd win. She always won. The Shatter-Shield twins were girly little milk-drinkers. Liliya wasn't, and was well aware of that. After all, pretty soon her dad was going to start training her in the use of daggers. "Oh, I'm sure can," Liliya taunted.

"You're it, Lily!" Liliya smirked again. She liked being 'it.' The thrill of the chase was exciting for her. It reminded her of her future. She knew, and prayed to the Eight Divines, that she would be a high-ranking officer in Skyrim's army. For that she needed to be fast (which she was), strong (which she _almost _was), and smart (which she _hoped_ she was). She chased Nilsine first, knowing that she was slower than her twin Friga. She bolted through the snow-covered streets of Windlem, dodging adults as they walked down the street to the Candlehearth Inn or the marketplace. She nearly ran into a guard. "Sorry!" she apologize as she continued to run after Nilsine. Liliya saw Nilsine near the large brazier in front of the Palace of the Kings. She smirked, bolted up the steps, and tapped the girl on the shoulder. "You're it!" Liliya shouted.

"Not fair, Liliya!"

"No fair tag-backs!"

"Liliya!" Liliya merely giggled as she ran off to find Friga. She ran near the Stone Quarter near the Arentino house, knowing that Friga would probably be there, waiting until someone found her, only to bolt and hide again. Friga's tactics were consistent, and consistently flawed. She should have learned by now that her plan never worked. However, she kept going with her one and only plan. Liliya finally found the Arentino house and saw a flash of blonde hair. Liliya knew immediately who it belonged to, and crept up behind the head. When Liliya was right behind Friga, she quickly tapped her shoulder and ran off.

"You're it! No fair tag-backs!" Liliya shouted.

"Liliya!" Friga moaned. The blonde sighed and ran off, most likely searching for her twin. Liliya walked off calmly, back to her home. She knew she was successful. She had two 'it's' chasing each other now. It would probably be a while before either one found out that they were both it. Liliya walked in the direction of the blacksmith. Oengul War-Anvil was at his forge, working on forging a sword, most likely for the city guard. Liliya approached the forge, making sure that her dress stayed away from the fire. She didn't want it to catch on fire... again... for the forth time.

"Hey, Liliya," Oengul greeted, not bothering to look up from his work. "You come to pick up your father's order?"

"Yep. Two steel daggers and two steel swords, right?"

"Nice try, Liliya. Only two steel daggers. He didn't order swords," Oengal teased. "Unless you have 90 septims, you're not getting two swords."

"It was worth a try," Liliya muttered. Oengal took two steel daggers from his workbench. He gave them to Liliya, the scabbard tied to the pommel to keep the blade from cutting Liliya. She pulled out thirty-six septims from her pocket and gave them to the blacksmith. Oengal gave her a brief nod and then turned back to his work, hammering away at the sword on the anvil. Liliya smiled as she walked back to her house, careful with the steel daggers. After all, she had to prove to her dad that she was careful enough before he even thought about teaching her how to use them. She walked up the street with the homes of the major clans in Windhelm. Shatter-Shield, Cruel-Sea, Giordano... when she finally reached Hjerim, the house of clan Frostheart. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. She walked inside and saw her mother sweeping the floor.

Ruth had very faint lines of age marking her thirty-three year old face. Her hair showed no signs of grey at this point, though it was undeniable that they would be coming in soon. Liliya brushed a strand of her own chin-lengthed, white-blonde hair from her face as she walked further into the house. "That took far longer than expected for you to pick up a few daggers," Ruth commented.

"Sorry. I ran into Nilsine and Friga. They wanted to play with me. So I got them to play tag, made both of them think they were 'it' and got the daggers. I don't know when they'll realize though..."

"Don't you think that was a little mean, Liliya? They_ are_ your friends," Ruth gently scolded.

"I don't think it was _that_ mean."

"You really are just like your father..." Liliya's face twisted in confusion.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Honey, in some cases, it is."

"Like now?"

"Like now."

"Oh... well, what's done is done. No use trying to change things now." Ruth pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"Did you at least get the daggers?"

"Of course I did. I'm not _completely_ unreliable." The door opened once again and Gunnar entered the house. He still looked strong and able at thirty-nine with hardly any grey in his ash-blonde hair. He looked at the daggers in Liliya's hands and smiled.

"I have to agree with the eight-year-old on this one, seeing as she got the daggers without cutting anyone," Gunnar joked. "I'll go ahead and take that as a sign that you're ready. Mainly because I know I'll come up with any excuse to not teach you how to handle weaponry and keep you my innocent little girl."

"Innocent?" Ruth and Liliya asked simultaneously.

"Do you not recall that it was this 'innocent little girl' that painted green dots on Torsten Cruel-Sea's cattle?" Ruth reminded him. Liliya immediately started giggling, recalling the hilarious prank and secretly wishing she could do it again.

"As funny as that was, it was wrong, Liliya," Gunnar snapped when he noticed the girl's giggles. She looked down sheepishly and rubbed the back of her slowly flushing neck. "We start your weaponry lessons tomorrow."

"Yay! Thank you, daddy!" Liliya ran up to her father and hugged him tightly. Gunnar returned the hug and patted the little girl's back, both excited for and dreading the next day.

* * *

_4E 187, 18th of Heartfire_

Liliya, now at the age of twelve, walked through the streets of Windhelm with her two steel daggers hanging on her hip. Over the past four years she had been learning the art of duel-wielding, practicing tirelessly both in her training sessions with her father and in the house. While her father was happy with her devotion to learning how to properly use her daggers, her mother didn't approve of her practicing on the sacks of flour. She was on her way to do some training on one of the targets in the guards' training ground. Her friend, Kottir Red-Shoal, made sure she was welcome there... so long as she never gave out her surname. Liliya wasn't sure why that mattered. She only knew that some people in the guard didn't like her father.

Kottir Red-Shoal was three years older than Liliya and preferred a sword and shield. However, he knew enough about wielding two daggers to give Liliya some pointers. Apparently his father was the Jarl's head of guard and was able to let Kottir and Liliya sneak in and train. Liliya was approaching the gate of the Palace of the Kings where she was supposed to be meeting Kottir. She looked around, trying to find his mop of brown hair. She tapped her foot, wondering what was taking Kottir so long. Finally he entered her line of sight. He was running up, face flushed from a what seemed like a hard run.

"No lesson today, Liliya," he told her as he paused for a breath. "Busy running for my life."

"From who?"

"Tamlin." Liliya took her daggers from their sheathes and twirled them in her hands. "Liliya, you don't even know what I did. Plus, you're twelve. He's seventeen and uses a great sword. You have no chance."

"True, but no one messes with my friends." She looked over and saw a teenager running in their direction. Kottir muttered a quick curse and ran behind the gate, hoping this Tamlin kid never saw him. "Hey, you! Big nose!" Tamlin looked over at Liliya and twirled her two daggers in her hand. "If you want a fight so badly, come and get one." Tamlin let out a loud snort and stared down at Liliya.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Not in the slightest. Fight me."

"I'm not fighting a little girl."

"I'm not that 'little,' big nose," Liliya spat. "Look. Let's just make a little deal. If I beat you in a duel, you'll leave my friend Kottir alone. The duel is to the first blood. No moves intended to kill are allowed, because I would like to live more than twelve years."

"And if I win?"

"Make up your own terms for that, big nose. You are capable of thinking for yourself, right?" Tamlin's face started to turn red as he tensed his jaw and clenched his fists. Clearly, he was resisting the urge to punch the insolent twelve-year-old.

"If I win, I get your daggers. They're far too nice for a little girl."

"Alright. Deal." She put one dagger into its scabbard and extended one hand. Tamlin shook it and then pulled his hand away quickly, glaring down at her. She followed him to the training yard. She stood in front of him and took her other dagger from its scabbard. "You ready for this?"

"I would ask the same, but I know you aren't," Tamlin sneered as he drew his large great sword from behind his back. _Divines... what in oblivion did I get myself into?_ Liliya thought as she readied herself to duel. Tamlin lifted his sword into the air to strike, but Liliya dodged the blow quickly and tried to stab him in the leg. He quickly moved and tried to strike again. She blocked his strike with both of her daggers, using all of her strength (which she was slowly developing) to hold the great sword back. She quickly moved her daggers away and ducked down, sliding between his legs. He turned around and tried to strike her arm. However, his sword weighed him down and gave Liliya enough time to move out of the way. She attempted to slash his leg, but Tamlin sidestepped. Finally, the two attempted to strike each other simultaneously. Both sets of weapons seemed to pass by each other.

"You aren't going to win this, little girl," Tamlin snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Liliya bit back. She moved her pale blue gaze to his arm briefly and let out a broad smile. "Check your arm."

Tamlin furrowed his brow in confusion as his eyes darted down to his exposed arm. He look down and widened his eyes when he saw the small line of red on his arm. A thin trickle of blood fell down his arm. "You bitch! That was a lucky blow!"

"No one said that luck couldn't be used in a duel. The odds are ever-changing." She then heard some clapping in the background. From what Liliya could hear it was at least six or seven people. Which meant that many people had seen this Tamlin boy lose to a twelve-year-old. The clapping slowly died in a few seconds. At least, all but one. Liliya turned to the source of the solitary slow clap. When she saw who it was, she nearly dropped her daggers in shock.

Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak was standing there, slowly clapping.

"J-Jarl..." Liliya stammered. "I... uh..."

"That was impressive," he stated.

"Thanks."

"How long have you been training with those daggers?"

"About four years. I'm still learning."

"I can tell, despite your victory today." Liliya tensed her jaw and looked down. "I would suggest working with two swords. You have the makings of an excellent duel-wielder."

"I will once my father lets me. I hope to be in Skyrim's army one day." Ulfric let out a faint smile.

"And you would be a fine addition."

"Thank you."

"What is your name, girl?"

"Liliya. Liliya Frostheart." She heard a brief groan and saw Kottir bury his head into his hand. She looked up at the Jarl and saw his faint smile fall into a look of disappointment. "What?"

"Frostheart, eh?" he inquired, disdain obviously in his tone.

"Yes... is there a problem with my surname?" Ulfric sighed and looked down at Liliya.

"Ask your parents about Talos. Specifically your father. Then all will be clear," he instructed her in a borderline snarl. He turned on his heel and walked back towards the Palace of the Kings. Liliya stood there, confused by the end of her encounter with the Jarl. She put her daggers in her scabbard and started walking home to do just as the Jarl instructed her.


	2. Childhood: Chapter 2

**Pros of being home from school sick; two updates in one day.**

**No more messages, other than review, follow, fav, etc. etc. etc.**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot. **_

* * *

_Later that night..._

Liliya sat quietly at the dinner table, thinking about all that had happened that day. _Ask your parents about Talos. Specifically your father. Then all will be clear. _The Jarl's words were burned into her head. Perhaps that's why Kottir told her to not mention her clan's name. Maybe it was because her family spent half the year in Solitude? Though specifically her father... Liliya was confused, and for the first time in her life she wondered how well she actually knew her parents. "So, I heard about your little duel today," Ruth stated as she put some potato soup in front of her.

"Oh... uh... yeah..."

"You know that was a stupid idea, Liliya. You could have gotten hurt." Liliya picked up a wooden spoon and started playing around with her soup.

"But I didn't. And I won."

"Liliya, that doesn't matter."

"I made the conditions first blood, no killing blows attempted. I was fine." Ruth leaned on the table and looked down at her daughter. "Plus, I was defending Kottir. You said I need to care more about my friends. I was doing just that. That Tamlin kid won't mess with Kottir anymore." Ruth raised an eyebrow at her daughter, who now seemed more interested in her food than her mother.

"I just don't want you to be so reckless. You're my only child... I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You give me the 'you're my only child' speech every other week."

"Liliya!" Liliya looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, mother." Ruth sat down next to her daughter and started to eat her own soup. "Did I tell you that the Jarl saw the fight?"

"Liliya..." Ruth moaned.

"No, no. It wasn't a bad thing," Liliya quickly reassured her mother. Ruth let out a brief sigh of relief before Liliya continued. "He actually congratulated me. He said I'd be a fine addition to the army one day. He told me to start working with swords."

"I suppose that's a good thing."

"Then he found out my last name." Ruth's smile faltered briefly and she looked down. "He told me to ask you and pa about some guy called Talos."

"Talos?"

"Yeah. Why doesn't he like our clan? And who's Talos?" Ruth sighed and set down her spoon.

"A few years before you were born, the Empire in Cyrodiil went to war with the Aldmeri Dominion. The Jarl, your father, and many other men from Skyrim went to join the Imperial Army to help fight off the Aldmeri Dominion. We lost the war the year you were born. The Emperor was forced to sign an agreement known as the White-Gold Concordat. One of the agreements in the Concordat was the outlaw of the worship of Talos," Ruth explained. "You see, Talos was once a man named Tiber Septim."

"Like the old Septim line of imperials?"

"The founder. He united Tamriel and became the first emperor. He was also known as General Talos. When he died at 108, he ascended into godhood, once again as Talos. He became the god of war and governance, and changed the religion of the Eight Divines to that of the Nine Divines."

"Why was it banned then? Why was worshipping Talos a bad thing?"

"The Thalmor didn't believe that a man could possibly ascend into godhood. So they banned his worship, deeming him a false god. Jarl Ulfric is one of those who was strongly opposed to that ban. He still funds the Temple of Talos here in Windhelm."

"That doesn't sound like a good reason to remove a god."

"Liliya. Please do me a favor and don't ask your father what you just asked me."

"Why?"

"Just trust me and don't ask your father." Liliya nodded and stood up, leaving her soup at the table. She ran to her room and immediately grabbed a quill, inkwell, and roll of parchment. Liliya wasn't going to physically ask her father... after all, her mother never said she couldn't write a letter to him...

_Father,_

_I had a duel the other day with a boy five years my senior. I won. And the Jarl saw the battle. He wants me to move to swords as soon as possible. But he told me to ask you and mother about Talos. I got an explanation from mother, but the Jarl wanted me to ask you specifically. Mother didn't want me to ask you, but I felt that I must. Why don't you support the worship of Talos? It sounds like the Aldmeri Dominion didn't have a very good reason for banning his worship. After all, Tiber Septim did a lot. I feel he deserved godhood. Write me back as soon as possible. _

_Liliya._

_(PS: Please bring me back some swords to train with! Please!)_

Liliya looked at her letter with satisfaction. She rolled it up and grabbed a few septims. She walked out of her room, hoping her mother was distracted by something so that Liliya could sneak out. To her luck (which she seemed to have a lot of today), her mother was heading upstairs, most likely to do some sweeping in the armory. She snuck out of her house and went to the gate of the city. When she saw a courier about to leave, she shouted, "Wait!" The courier turned to her. "I need you to take this letter to Gunnar Frostheart in Solitude."

"Do you have payment?"

"Yes." Liliya pulled out the few septims she had grabbed and gave them to the courier. "Thank you." The courier nodded and turned, running down the road to wherever he needed to make his deliveries.

* * *

_4E 187, 8th of Sun's Height_

_My precious Liliya,_

_I am ecstatic about your success. A higher officer saw my letter and told me I was doing a good job with training you. I will consider buying you swords. If the Jarl was impressed it has to mean something, even if I don't have strong favor of the man. However, my dislike of the Jarl has increased with his instructions for you to ask me about Talos. You should have listen to your mother, Liliya. And I have to say I am disappointed with your opinion. The Aldmeri Dominion had a good reason for banning Talos, and you need to accept that. It is illegal to call him a god and worship him as such. He was only ever Tiber Septim, a great military leader and first emperor of Tamriel. Nothing more. It is far-fetched to believe a man could possibly ascend to godhood. My kin may despise me for my opinion, but unlike them, my opinion is legal and smiled upon in the new Empire. Don't get tangled up in blind support of Talos. It isn't good for you. Keep training, and I expect to hear no more of the subject when I return. _

_Until then,_

_Your Father. _

Liliya crumpled up the paper in anger and tossed it into the fireplace. She was fine with him having his own opinion; it was merely the way he stated it that annoyed the young girl. She grabbed her satchel and put her two daggers in it, as well as a few septims. Now she understood the words Jarl Ulfric told her the previous week completely. And why Kottir told her to not give away her surname. A man with opinions like that in Windhelm... he would surely be shamed by every Nord in the city. Which was made up of mostly Nords. She was about to open the front door when her mother called out, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Kottir wants me to do some night training. I'll need to learn how to fight at night, after all," Liliya responded without a hint of hesitation. She wasn't sure if she should be happy or concerned with her ability to lie so well.

"Alright. Be back before midnight."

"Of course, mother." Liliya opened up the door and walked onto the brisk, snowy street. She shut the door behind her and looked around briefly before continuing on her trek. She was going to visit the Temple of Talos that was apparently in Windhelm. She wanted to see for herself what Talos was really about by a priest or priestess of Talos. She crept through the streets, attempting to avoid any and all of her parents' friends. She looked around the street and mentally repeated the directions Kottir had given her. She approached a building near the Candlehearth in and stared at it. Yes... that was it. This building was the Temple of Talos. She could feel it. Plus, a woman in priestly robes was walking inside. That was a helpful hint as well. She approached the door and slowly entered the Temple. Liliya hesitantly shut the door and stepped carefully down the isle. The robed woman from before looked up from her prayers and towards Liliya.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Um... I guess..." Liliya responded. "My name is Liliya. Don't kick me out when I tell you my surname."

"What is it?" Liliya bit her lower lip, unsure if she should actually give it away. She finally decided to just say it after a moment of silence.

"Frostheart." The priestess remained silent, as if waiting for Liliya to explain. "I-I know my dad isn't the biggest fan of Talos. In fact, I never learned a thing about Talos until last week when the Jarl mentioned it to me. I got an explanation from my mom, but she told me not to ask my dad, and I did, and he made Talos sound like the spawn of Mehrunes Dagon, and-"

"And you came here to learn more about Talos?" Liliya nodded and sat down in the pew next to the priestess.

"I personally think it's stupid that he got banned."

"I agree."

"I think that's obvious. You wouldn't be here otherwise." The priestess laughed and pulled down her hood, revealing tanned skin and dark blonde hair.

"My name is Jora. I'm a priestess of Talos. My husband, Lortheim, is the other priest in this temple. If you seek knowledge of Talos, then know that you are welcome here anytime."

"Thank you. So... uh... what can you tell me about Talos?"

"What do you know?" Liliya bit her lower lip as she tried to remember what she knew of Talos from her mother and father.

"I know he was once Tiber Septim and became the first emperor of Tamriel. And that he went by General Talos for some war, and became Talos again when he died and ascended into godhood," Liliya recalled. "Oh! And he's a god of war and governance."

"Then you know what the average Nord knows. Do you know why his worship was banned?"

"Not entirely. Just that the Aldmeri Dominion was the group that demanded it," Liliya answered.

"It's because the Thalmor didn't like the idea of a human becoming a god. Damn elves find everyone who isn't of their race inferior to them..." Jora murmured. "I can tell you believe that Talos should be a Divine. But are you going to worship in silence or be bold in your beliefs?"

"I think I'll have to be silent for as long as I'm underage. After all, you know what my father thinks, and I doubt my mother would go against him. She loves him too much. But I will worship. I'll just sneak out every week or so to come here. It shouldn't be too hard. I've done it a billion times."

"Normally I would chastise a child for such actions," Jora told her. Liliya's face fell and she started to flush. "However, I fully condone it in this circumstance." Liliya looked up and smiled at the priestess. "You should go home now, before your mother suspects anything." Liliya nodded and stood up. She ran over to the door and quickly left the temple, excited with her new, secret activity.


	3. Childhood: Chapter 3

_***Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**_

* * *

_4E 188, 8th of Morning Star_

Six months. Twenty-six weeks. One hundred and eighty five days.

This is how long Liliya had been sneaking to the Temple of Talos. Within those days, Liliya had gone to the temple at least forty-four times, a little over once a week. She was surprised she was able to keep her late-night visits to the temple from her parents for as long as she had been. Her father had been back in Windhelm for the past three months and had yet to suspect that she had any interest in Talos. Jora had told Liliya that the Jarl often came to the temple to pray, but Liliya never saw him. Either she left far before he came or he went far before she arrived.

At the moment, Liliya was sparring with Kottir. Now that he was sixteen, he was being recruited to the city guard. Their training sessions had grown scarcer. Soon, they would disappear all together with Kottir's guard duties. Which meant that Liliya would have to have more training sessions either alone or with her father. She hoped for the former rather than the latter. She wasn't sure of what she thought of her mother and father. Both had acted the same as she had always known, but she now wondered if that was truly who her parents were. She wasn't entirely certain she knew who her parents truly were. How many more secrets were they hiding from her? What parts of their stories had they left out? What else did they have yet to even mention to her?

Liliya was uncertain. For the first time in all twelve (almost thirteen) years of her life, she wasn't very sure of anything. She had always been a headstrong, confident child. She was always certain; she never had any doubts about her life in her mind. Now that she learned who Talos actually was, she was certain about her belief in his godhood and her desire to be a warrior. However, anything else was ambivalent. In fact, Liliya wasn't even sure how her parents were able to keep her ignorant to Talos for as long as they did. Jora, Lortheim, and apparently Jarl Ulfric weren't even sure, and were all shocked to discover how long her ignorance had went on.

Perhaps Liliya's certainty turned doubt was just a part of her growing up. Or at least that was how it was meant to be for her. Some people might have been born uncertain and remained as such for the rest of their lives. Some might have been born certain and died the same. A person may have been meant to be born uncertain and then grow more and more sure of their life path. Liliya was a part of that forth path: certain-turned-doubtful. Whether or not she would regain her life certainty was yet to be determined, though Liliya hoped that she would be more confident in her fate in the future.

Kottir finally sheathed his sword and told Liliya he had guard duty. She went home soon after and ate a silent dinner with her parents. She did her chores, played with dolls for a little while, and then told her parents she was going to sleep. The latter, of course, being a blatant lie that night. Her silver-tongue was growing more silver. She still wasn't sure if that was a good skill that should be relished or a shameful one that she should stop. She entered her room, shut her door tightly, and pretended to sleep for a few minutes. When she determined that her parents weren't going to enter her room, she immediate went into her pre-temple-visit routine.

Liliya stuffed her bed with clothes, dolls, and straw in order to make it appear as if she were still sleeping. She made one last check to see if her parents would come in her room and then climbed out of her bedroom window. Her daggers were in her satchel (as always) in case she ran into a creep or psychopath on the street. When her feet hit the ground she immediately ran off in the direction of the temple. She was taking the shortcut she discovered a short while ago. It went through the courtyard of the Palace of the Kings. At that point, all she would need to do was leave the courtyard and the temple was right there.

She made her (now shorter) journey to the temple and entered the sacred building quickly. It _was_ Morning Star, after all. And in Windhelm, that meant colder, snowier nights and an increased desire to get inside faster. When she shut the door behind her, she dusted as much snow as she could off of her clothes and hair. Which wasn't much, seeing as the snowflakes starting to dissolve into water as soon as she entered the much warmer temple. Liliya walked up to an empty pew (one of a surprisingly great amount empty pews) near the front. She sat down, lowered her head slightly and started to mediate in her thoughts.

Only a few minutes had passed when she heard the door open again. Liliya didn't bother looking up. It was just someone else coming to worship Talos. "Good evening, Jarl," Liliya heard Jora greet. At those words, her head snapped up and her eyes widened. The Jarl was here? Liliya was unsure if that meant she should leave or stay.

"The same to you, Jora," Liliya heard him respond. She lowered her head as soon as she heard his footsteps come closer. She made a feeble attempt to be invisible to him. If she was lucky he would completely ignore her. When he passed by her, she saw his eyes briefly dart in her direction. He halted and turned his head in her direction._Damn..._ she thought. "You. You're the Frostheart girl, are you not?"

"I am." Ulfric motioned for her to move over. Liliya complied and slid down the pew to allow Ulfric room to sit.

"Since you're here, I assume you spoke with your parents about Talos."

"Yes."

"Then I can also make the assumption that you don't agree with their ideas on Talos." Liliya looked down and nodded. "At least one member of your clan can see reason, then."

"I guess. You do realize I'm not exactly here with their blessing, right?"

"I know your parents. I wouldn't expect you to be here with permission. Especially from your father," Ulfric laughed.

"So you won't tell them?" Liliya asked. Ulfric let out another chuckle and smiled at the young girl.

"Why in oblivion would I do that? I fully support your desire to worship Talos. I would support the desire of _any_ man or woman to worship Talos," Ulfric explained. "I won't tell a soul of your sneaking here."

"Thank you, Jarl Ulfric." Liliya let out a sigh of relief and slumped back into the pew. Ulfric raised an eyebrow.

"You expected me to report this to your parents?"

"Well, you _are _the Jarl."

"The Jarl who openly worships Talos and keeps this temple running." Liliya opened her mouth to retort, but after realizing she had no counterargument, she shut it.

"I'll give you that..."

* * *

_4E 189, 25th of Evening Star_

Since that day in the temple, Liliya found herself running into the Jarl more and more during her midnight visits. She wasn't sure if this was accidental or completely intentional on the Jarl's part. She couldn't deny that she and Ulfric had grown closer. At this point, they had a sort of mentor-apprentice relationship. Ulfric taught her a few battle techniques for duel-wielding. At least, he explained them to her. Jora certainly wouldn't allow sparring in her temple. His advice had been helping her in her training sessions with her father, who suspected nothing about who was giving her advice and where it was being given. On her fourteenth birthday, Ulfric had given Liliya a gift. It was an Amulet of Talos. "To remind you of your faith should you ever leave Windhelm," Ulfric explained when he presented the amulet to her. "I would have brought a pair of swords, but that would be suspicious to your father." Liliya kept the amulet with her at all times, though she hid it in her satchel. Sometimes she took it out of the bag and slept with it under her pillow.

Liliya had just left the temple. Ulfric wasn't there that night. Perhaps he went earlier in the day due to some business he needed to take care of that night. After all, he was still the Jarl. He had actual duties to attend to. She was running down her familiar short-cut from the temple to her house. When she left the alleyway, she saw a man standing there. Liliya pulled down her hood to get a better look at him. She gasped in shock when she recognized the man.

It was her father.

Gunnar turned to the source of the gasp and stared at Liliya. He frowned and shook his head. "Liliya," he murmured. He walked up to her and held up a clenched fist. He loosened his grip. Liliya's Amulet of Talos was revealed. She widened her eyes and felt inside her bag. She must have left it under her pillow. And her father had found it.

"Father, I-"

"I raise you, train you, educate you, and care for you, and this is how you repay me?" Gunnar growled. "By sneaking off in the dead of night to worship an illegal, false god?"

"He's not a false god!" Liliya shouted. Gunnar grabbed Liliya by the arm and led her into Hjerim. Ruth was sweeping the floor of the living room. When she saw Gunnar dragging Liliya into the house, she dropped her broom and ran up the pair.

"I told you, Ruth. She's been sneaking out of the Temple of Talos," Gunnar snarled. "How long have you been going? And I want no lies!"

"Two years."

"Was this Ulfric's doing? Did he help you sneak to the temple?"

"I never encountered him. It was all me," Liliya lied. It was more of a half-lie than a true lie. He didn't help her sneak out, but she did run into him numerous times.

"Do you have any idea how disappointed I am?" Gunnar shouted.

"Yes! You've told me at least ten times already!" Liliya screamed. "Why can't I worship who I want? Why can't I believe what I want to believe!?"

"Because this belief is both wrong and illegal! You'd become involved with the wrong people!"

"It's only wrong in your mind, not mine. My conscious is clear!"

"Then clearly I haven't taught you as well as I should have!"

"You taught me enough to make my own decisions!"

"This one was a stupid one!"

"Not in my opinion!"

"You're a child, Liliya! Your opinion is obsolete! You know nothing!"

"I KNOW MORE THAN YOU THINK!" Liliya shrieked. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions!"

"No you're not! You have yet to become of age!"

"But I'm close enough! Why do you insist that I'm ignorant!? The only reason I was so ignorant was because of you two!" Ruth was standing between the arguing father and daughter, silently crying as she realize down far away from her parents Liliya had grown. Gunnar was red-faced and fuming, as was Liliya. "I hate you! I hate both of you!" Liliya stormed off into her room. She slammed the door behind her and crawled onto her bed.

That was when she started to cry.


	4. Childhood: Chapter 4

**Thank you, DovahkiinKiller for giving me my first review on this story! I'm glad you like it!**

**Here is the final chapter of part one. Coming soon... Part Two; The Palace of Kings.**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**_

* * *

_4E 189, 31st of Evening Star_

Liliya hadn't left her room in a week. Everyday her mother brought her three meals. And everyday, they remained mostly untouched. Ruth had snuck Liliya's Amulet of Talos. Liliya neither saw nor spoke to her father within that week. She was unsure of what he was doing, but she believed it must have had something to do with sending Liliya away or finding a way to shut down the Temple of Talos. Liliya felt strangely empty after having been away from Jora, Lortheim, Ulfric, Kottir, and all of her other friends that she regularly met at the temple. It was as if a part of her was missing. A part of her soul; her very being.

"Liliya." She looked up from her bed and saw her father staring down at her.

"I thought wanted nothing to do with your 'disgrace of a daughter,'" Liliya hissed.

"I've sold Hjerim to the steward. We're moving to Solitude." Liliya snapped up and glared at her father.

"What!?"

"We're going to Solitude. You need people of a better influence around you," Gunnar explained without a hint of compassion in his tone. "Windhelm has always been a dangerous city for you."

"You weren't saying that last year."

"Well last year I was unaware of the fact that you were sneaking out to illegally worship Talos!"

"I'm not going to Solitude."

"Yes you are, whether you like it or not. As long as you are a member of clan Frostheart, you will do as I say." Liliya continued to glower at her father and said nothing. "Pack your things. We leave tomorrow." Liliya remained silent, refusing to respond to Gunnar. He just stared at Liliya for a moment before leave the room, shutting the door behind him. It closed a little harder than necessary, causing Liliya to wince slightly. She sighed and grabbed a large bag.

Liliya put her daggers, some clothes, a few books, her pillow, a few apples, some rolls of parchment, a few quills, and all the gold in her room into that bag. She left a quill and roll of paper out on her desk and started to write. When she finished writing her letter, she grabbed a winter cloak and put on her amulet of Talos. She kicked open the window and jumped out, trying to run as fast as she could to the temple before either one of her parents heard the sound.

* * *

Ruth heard a loud crash from Liliya's room. Gunnar looked up from his book and ran over to the door. Ruth followed him and opened the door. When the got into the room, they could only see an empty room and a broken window. "Liliya!" she wailed. Gunnar walked over to her desk and picked up what appeared to be a letter. He read it for a minute before crumpling it up in frustration and throwing it at the wall.

"If she wants to do this! Then fine! I'll let her! I'll fucking let her!" he hollered as he stormed out of the bedroom. Ruth slowly walked over to the crumpled letter. She opened it up and smoothed out the parchment. It read,

_Mother and Father,_

_I'm not going to Solitude. I know what you'll say; You're naive, you don't know anything, you're a child, you need to learn, etc. etc. But my religion is one of the few things I'm certain about, as well as the friends that have come from my faith. I won't abandon either. So consider me the disowned one. Consider the girl you know as Liliya to no longer be a member of clan Frostheart. I'm not the same girl you once knew, just as you are no longer the people I knew to be my parents. My parents are supportive of all my desires and beliefs. You aren't. Well, mother probably is, but she's too afraid to do anything about it. Which really makes her no better than you, father. I'm leaving. This is my final good-bye. Don't expect to hear from me father. Mother, I will try to write you, though I doubt father would let you read the letters. _

_Farewell,_

_Liliya._

Ruth crumpled to the ground and sobbed into the letter. Her tears wet the ink and made it run down the page. When Ruth looked down at the letter again, the ink had run and smudged, making some sections illegible. She folded up the letter as neatly as she possibly could and put it into her apron. Ruth would just have to keep this letter as her own secret from Gunnar. Ruth didn't care what Liliya said in her letter. Ruth would always be her mother, and Liliya would always be her daughter. She would always welcome Liliya whenever she encountered her. She knew that she would keep this silent vow for the rest of her days.

With her mind made up, she got up and walked right to the door. She left the house and tried to recall where the temple of Talos was.

"Ruth!? What are you doing? RUTH!"

* * *

Liliya sat in the front pew in the temple. She knew that the temple would probably be the first spot her parents would come to look for her. However, she also knew that Jora and Lortheim would protect her and tell her father that he could do nothing. After all, Liliya had told them that she was claiming sanctuary. She was untouchable right now. She heard the doors open in the temple. She turned her head, expecting Ulfric or someone else who regularly came here. To her surprise it was someone completely different. "Mom?" Liliya asked as she got up and walked towards Ruth. "I'm not coming back. You can't make me. I have sanctuary here."

"I know," Ruth responded. "I know there's no chance in oblivion that you'd reconsider your decision. As much as you don't want to admit it, you're as stubborn as your father." Liliya looked away and crossed her arms. "I only came here because I wanted to give you a proper goodbye." Ruth choked out her final words and pulled Liliya towards her. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and started to cry as she held her. Liliya started to cry as well, clutching onto her mother. "You write me. Got it? You write me. I don't care if you've disowned yourself. I will always welcome you and you will always be my daughter. I didn't carry you in my stomach for nine months just to lose you after fourteen years."

"Okay," Liliya cried. Ruth held out a very large bag of gold and handed it to Liliya.

"To make sure you don't starve."

"Thank you." Ruth gave Liliya one final hug before letting go of her daughter for good. She turned around and left the temple. Liliya stood alone in front of the metal doors for a few moments before turning around and sitting back at her pew. When she sat down, tears started to stream down her face. She was scared... terrified, even. She had no idea where she'd go and what she'd do. She only knew that now she could worship as she pleased... but at what cost? She lowered her head and cried even harder. She didn't know how long she was sobbing. Minutes, hours, maybe even mere moments. All she knew is that she eventually heard the doors to the temple open again.

"Liliya! You're here! I've been wondering where you've-" Ulfric paused when he noticed Liliya crying. She tried her hardest to dry her tears when she heard him approaching. After all, she needed to be a strong warrior that he could use one day. Not some depressed little runaway girl. "Liliya... what happened? Why do you have so many things with you?"

"I-I got caught last week. My father and I argued, I refused to leave my room for a week, and then my father told me that we were moving to Solitude," she explained, trying her hardest to not break down into hysterical weeping. "So I disowned myself and ran away. And now I realize I have no idea what in oblivion I'm going to do." Ulfric stared at Liliya, who had now let a few tears escape. "I have nowhere to go, other than here. So much for a brilliant plan..." She sighed and leaned back into the pew. A thick, tense silence hung in the air for many moments.

"I have an proposition," Ulfric said, breaking the silence. Liliya looked up at Ulfric in confusion. "I will take you in as my ward. I will give you a food and lodging and I will train you with swords and war axes. But you will have to swear fealty to me, and when you come of age you will need to figure out a way to earn your keep. Bounties, odd jobs, cleaning, I don't care. Just earn your keep."

"Y-You're being serious?"

"Do I ever kid around?" Liliya let out a huge smile and threw arms around Ulfric. Ulfric initially seemed taken back and shocked by her blunt action, but within seconds let out a soft smile and held Liliya.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed.

"It's no problem, truly. Come with me. I can go without one night of prayer. You need to move in." Liliya nodded and grabbed her bag of things. The two left the temple in silence, sad smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

"A child, Ulfric?" Galmar scolded. Ulfric looked over the map in his war-room. He sighed and stared down. Liliya had just been moved in. He gave her a room and she immediately fell asleep. The poor girl was so tired from that week. She deserved some rest. He wouldn't start training her for a few days. After all, she needed some time to recover.

"She's fourteen."

"We don't have time for you to raise a young girl right now!"

"She's more a young warrior than anything, Galmar," Ulfric snapped. "She has potential."

"One lucky victory doesn't give a girl potential."

"But I _have _seen her fight. And I know that she will be a valuable member to our cause. She fights with a fire in her soul. She has the desire to fight for what she believes in," Ulfric explained. "For the Divines' sake, she ran away from home to worship Talos! Tell me that isn't a sign of dedication!"

"I see your point, but are you sure that we have time to train her? She only knows how to duel-wield daggers. She knows nothing of using a sword, or axe, or of tactics, strategies... she is still young."

"Young and full of spirit. She has a desire to learn these things. She wants it. If she were just someone who was fighting because she was going through a rebellious phase I would know. This isn't the case for her, Galmar. She truly believes in our cause. That is why I took her in and why I promised to train her." Galmar sighed and nodded. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to retire for the night. You should too, Galmar. It's getting late."

"Of course, Jarl Ulfric. I will see you next year." Ulfric furrowed his brow in confusion. "Today is the 31st of Evening Star. Tomorrow will be the first day of the 190th year of the forth era."

"I had forgotten..."

"Then sleep. It's been a long day for more than one of us."

"Aye..."


	5. The Palace of the Kings: Chapter 1

******So somehow this chapter got deleted and I had a copy of a chapter here instead, which made the story a bit confusing. I apologize for that, so here is the rewrite of this chapter. It will be shorter than it originally was because I hate having to rewrite chapters with a burning passion. It's hard to rewrite stuff. **

**__*****Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**

* * *

_4E 191, 28th of Morning Star_

Two years.

It had been two years since Liliya was taken in by the Jarl of Windhelm. Two years since she ran away from home without a single regret or second thought. Two years of a completely different lifestyle that Liliya had finally grown used to. Now that she was the ward of the Jarl, she had certain expectations that she needed to meet. Expectations in terms of her behavior at formal events, as well as her dress. Expectations in how she communicated with the citizens of Windhelm and various nobles within the city. She had to be on time to every lesson she had (the Jarl couldn't have an uneducated ward, after all) and do well within those lessons. She couldn't talk back to superiors, save for Jorlief, Galmar Stone-Fist, and the Jarl and only when it was in a joking manner.

Her training with duel-wielding was coming along well. Since Ulfric had numerous duties to attend to, as well as having to defend himself endlessly for his open worship of Talos, his housecarl, Galmar Stone-Fist, was put in charge of training Liliya in the art of combat. Almost immediately Liliya had been given two steel swords and two steel axes. Her training had started the next day, and Galmar never once went easy on her. In fact, he was harder on her than her father ever was. Liliya never had time to miss her parents. Well, her father. Liliya consistently wrote to her mother about her progress and how life was going for her. Liliya had yet to receive a reply, so it was her assumption that her father was a being a prick and pitching the letters before Ruth could see them.

Liliya was making exponential progress on her battle techniques and skills. Galmar was an excellent teacher. Sure, he was hard on her at first and considered her to be nothing but a distraction to the Jarl and himself, but she grew on him. Either that, or he just got impressed with how fast she was learning. For the most part, their training was one-on-one. However, there were some days when Galmar trained new recruits for the city guard alongside her. Galmar was a hard teacher- everyone knew that. However, anytime that the other men complained about Galmar being the toughest teacher in all of Skyrim, Liliya had to laugh. Quite loudly and obviously, in fact. Why was this?

Because Ulfric Stormcloak was far tougher of a teacher.

Most of her lessons with Galmar ended with a nice, sore burn in her muscles. The kind of burn that was both relaxing and horrible at the same time. But whenever she ended a lesson with Ulfric, she couldn't feel a single muscle on her arm and she wanted to murder everyone who got between her and food/sleep. Ulfric would always push her to her absolute limits- when he taught her something new, he expected her to get it right on the first try. When he sparred with her, he treated her like he would anyone else in a spar. And whenever she messed up something he would say, "You should be better than this, Frostheart!" That only ever made her angry. He called her Frostheart whenever he was disappointed in her or trying to get her to lose control. Her temper was one thing she needed to work on still.

At the moment, Liliya training with her two swords on a training dummy. Galmar had to do some work with the city guard, leaving her to practice as she saw fit. Her steel swords were starting to dull while her two axes were still sharp and shimmering with disuse. Her studded leather armor hung off her body like a second skin, and her gloved hands held onto her swords. She was tiring, and frozen sweat was forming on her brow. "Sloppy." An intimidating, powerful, and familiar voice stated out of nowhere. Liliya turned around to see Ulfric Stormcloak walking up to her. His dark eyes flashed in disappointment, his arms were crossed and nowhere near the axes on his hips, and his expression stern.

"I assure you I was doing better this morning when I had more energy."

"And I can assure you that you still would have been sloppy even then." Liliya clenched her jaw and continued to attack the dummy. "Sloppier," Ulfric snorted after a few moments. "While rage can make your attacks more powerful, they can also make them sloppier and less accurate."

"The fact that I'm tiring also contributes, my Jarl," Liliya bit back. She felt his hand grab her upper arm, stopping her from hitting the target. She fought against his grip and managed to hit the dummy in the heart.

"At least your strength is improving."

"And nothing else is?"

"At this point." Liliya stopped attack the dummy and turned to Ulfric.

"Do you not recall where I was two years ago? I had never used a sword in my life! I would consider that progress!"

"Yes," Ulfric retorted. "But two years ago you were also a little girl who snuck out at night and got caught. Two years ago you were crying yourself to sleep every night because you missed your mother. You have changed in more ways than one, I agree. You have grown stronger physically and mentally. However, that does not mean that your attacks are any less sloppy." He looked at her worn down swords and then to her gleaming, sharp war axes. "I see you spent all this time on your technique with swords, but failed to even touch your axes, save to bring them out here."

"I need to find my specialty and work on increased proficiency."

"But you also need to be adept in the ways of more than one kind of weapon," Ulfric pointed out. "And no, your daggers don't count. Both swords and daggers are blades. Grab your axes. We're training."

"I thought you had some sort of meeting with Jorleif this afternoon?"

"That can wait. I can't have my ward embarrassing me with her lack of aptitude with multiple forms of weaponry." Liliya stared at Ulfric and put her swords to the side. She picked up the sharp, cold axes and looked at Ulfric for instructions. For the next two hours, he drilled her on how to wield two axes, consistently calling her "Frostheart" rather than "Liliya" due to her repeated mistakes. By the time the sun set, her muscles were numb and burning, she was drenched in slowly freezing sweat, and she could barely breathe. "We'll continue tomorrow," Ulfric finally said. "And I'll talk to Galmar about your work with axes... or rather your lack of work." Liliya nodded and watched as Ulfric strolled back into the Palace of the Kings, both grateful toward and hating the Jarl of Windhlem.

Such was the life of Liliya Frostheart.


	6. The Palace of the Kings: Chapter 2

**So I only have one person reviewing, and other than that guy, I kind of feel like no one is reading this. If they are, I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not. So even if it's just the letter 'a,' I ask for some reviews. Thank you.**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**_

* * *

_4E 193, 4th of Frostfall_

"No, no, no! You shouldn't be so sloppy, Frostheart! You're eighteen! A grown woman! You should be more accurate than that!"

"Jarl... she isn't actually that sloppy. She's actually very good for her age," a guard interjected.

"I know that," Ulfric snapped. "But she is executing this technique completely wrong!"

"I'm trying! You just taught it to me today!" Liliya hissed as she tried the technique again.

"Then learn faster!"

"We're not all the 'great-warrior-Jarl-Ulfric-Stormcloak!' I don't have as much military experience as you!" she spat as she repeated the move.

"Then adapt, learn the move _correctly _and_ faster_, and gain experience!" he screamed back. "Again!" Liliya gripped her swords tighter and let out a yell. She repeated the move with more rage and force in her movements. She practically radiated fury, and everyone around her knew it, as most people attempt to avoid the tense training session. The Jarl glared at Liliya and observed her movements. Unfortunately, these kind of sessions were becoming more common. Liliya had improved greatly since she was fourteen. She was becoming one of the best warriors in Windhelm. Possibly all of Eastmarch, according to Galmar. However, that didn't stop Ulfric from being overcritical and never giving her any sort of break whatsoever. "Better, but still not good enough. Again!" Liliya perform the move again, her movements even more rage-filled. "Don't let your anger consume you, damn it!"

"Don't let my anger consume me!? Who's the one screaming at me right now!?"

"This is what I'm talking about, Liliya!"

"Says the man who's currently _yelling_!" Ulfric let out a growl and turned around.

"We're taking a break. You're losing your head," he snarled. He stormed off into the Palace of the Kings, leaving Liliya in the snow-filled courtyard.

"As are you..." she spat under her breath. She let out shallow, heavy breaths and stared at the entrance to the Palace of the Kings. On one hand, she was cold and wanted to go inside. On the other hand, Ulfric was inside and she wasn't really in a mood to see him. He was a mentor figure to her, and she did respect and care for him, but at the moment she wanted to wring his sorry neck and feed his genitals to a bunch of Khajiit.

"Liliya." She looked up and saw Galmar walking towards her. "You should go inside. The sun will set in a few hours." Liliya sat down and didn't respond. "Hard session with Ulfric today?"

"A lot of screaming, I was apparently sloppy, and the hypocritical Jarl told me to not let my anger consume me while he was letting his consume him."

"He means well."

"I'm aware of that. He's a great man. But his methods still infuriate me at times," Liliya stated. She stood up and sighed. "I might as well go in. The weather won't warm anytime soon."

"Of course it won't. This is Windhelm," Galmar laughed. Liliya let out a chuckle with the man who had become a second father to her and started toward the Palace of the Kings. She opened the large, metal doors and walked inside, thankful for the warmth of the castle. She felt her stomach growl loudly and put a fur-gauntlet covered hand to it. She walked in the direction of the kitchen to get some cheese or something. She saw the Jarl storm past her. He glanced at Liliya before pausing briefly.

"So you finally decided to come inside," he stated. Liliya nodded.

"It appears as if you're still mad at me, my Jarl," she observed.

"I am not mad at you. Disappointed, yes. But my anger is not a result of this afternoon," Ulfric explained. "You know about the murders that have been occurring, right?"

"I may train constantly, but I don't live under a rock," Liliya responded. "Yes. I've heard about the murders of young women. What of it?"

"He struck again," Ulfric told her. "Third one. Friga Shatter-Shield." Liliya gasped and widened her eyes. She stared down, registering the name she heard. She leaned against the wall to support herself. Her childhood friend was... dead? How? "Did you know her very well?"

"I played with her and Nilsine when I was a kid. Tag, hide-and-seek, sometimes we'd play with dolls... she was one of my best friends..."

"I'm sorry, Liliya."

"Why are you apologizing? The only one at fault is the killer," she spat. She held back a small tear which threatened to spill over. Liliya may have been sad, but she would never admit it. She swore she would never be that crying little girl again. She had to remain strong.

"Come with me. Wunnferth, Galmar, Jorleif, Yrsarald, and I are holding a meeting to see if we can catch the Butcher. There was an investigation held. The killer has been using Hjerim as his base," Ulfric explained. Liliya clenched her fist and jaw. "I know it was your home in your childhood. They found journals, parts of the women he killed, and a necromancer's amulet."

"First he kills innocents, including my friend from childhood, and then he dares to use my former home to perform the... the disgusting practice of necromancy!?" she growled. "That bastard... I will attend the meeting. Now that Hjerim is involved, it's personal." Ulfric nodded and motioned for her to follow him to the war room. If it had been any other time (and if Liliya hadn't been so pissed off at the current moment) she would have been jittery with excitement. This was the first meeting she had ever been invited to and the first time she was in the war room for a reason other than going upstairs to her bedroom. It was a huge honor for a woman her age to be invited to a meeting like this. However, Liliya could not feel happy or honored at the time. She could only feel the pain of her friend's death and anger at the necromancer who dared to practice in her childhood home. Even though she wasn't on good terms with her father, she still had very fond memories of Hjerim. In fact, she occasionally went over to just watch the outside of the house and remember the good times she had there with her mother and her friends. But now, she could only think of the blood and dark magic that had occurred, and might still be occurring, there.

"Ulfric?" Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced asked when he noticed Liliya coming in with him. Yrsarald had taken over the position of Head-of-Guard when Kottir Red-Shoal's father was killed a few months back. He was leading an attack against some giants who had been causing trouble and had taken a hard blow to the chest from a club. All of his ribs had been crushed and one could only assume the same had happened to his heart and lungs. His second-in-command, Yrsarald, had taken over from that point on. "Why is your ward here?"

"She will be attending the meeting. Think of it as her first lesson in tactics," the Jarl responded. Liliya would have smirked had it not been for her current mood. This was nowhere near her first lesson in tactics. Before the falling out with her father, he had trained her extensively in strategies and other tactical devices. She may have hated the man, but she couldn't deny that he was a damn good tactician.

"Of course," Galmar murmured. "So, what do we know about this killer so far, other than his fetish for young women?"

"The women were attacked with ancient Nordic weapons," Yrsarald reported. "None of the witnesses caught a face. The Butcher ran too fast. The guard has no pattern to the timing of the murders figured out, so it's impossible to predict when the next one will be."

"Which is why I'm here," Wunnferth interjected. "We are dealing with a necromancer, as shown by the presence of the Necromancer Amulet in Hjerim. How he got such that legendary but horrible amulet, I don't know. Based on what I know of some necromancy rituals and a great deal of scrying, the next attack should be in three nights, give or take two."

"So in one to five days," Ulfric stated. Wuunferth nodded.

"Most likely in the Stone Quarter," the mage added.

"So if we're going to catch him, we will need to increase the number of guards that area. That way he won't be able to sneak in or out of there easily," Yrsarald stated. Liliya let out a snort. All the men in the room stared at her.

"That's the number one way to _not_ catch him. If you increase the guard in specific areas, the Butcher will automatically suspect something and choose a less crowded area. He'll just wait for the guard to die down and murder again," Liliya stated. "Keep the guard routines normal. Just tell the ones in that area to pay a little bit more attention without being obvious about it. We will also need a woman to act as bait. After all, he won't come out if there's no one to murder. We'll have some reserve guards dress as civilians and either wander about the area or hide out somewhere. When he tries to murder our bait, we ambush him and bring him to justice."

"So act as if we suspect nothing and send some innocent woman out as bait?" Jorleif asked.

"No," Liliya responded. "Act as if we suspect nothing and then send me out as bait. I fit the pattern of young, nord women."

"He wouldn't go for you, though. He would probably know you as my ward. All of Windhelm does," Ulfric pointed out. "He would know you could fight back."

"That doesn't men that I couldn't be caught unaware," Liliya retorted. "Plus, who said that everyone in Windhelm knows what I look like? All they know is that the ward is named Liliya Frostheart. I could do what some of the guard would do and dress as if I were a civilian. I'm known for dressing in armor, not dresses. I would be virtually unrecognizable to the average person." The men still looked unsure of her plan. "I'll carry my daggers in a satchel. I know I haven't used them in a while, but I'm still good with them. If the guard doesn't come out, I could still take the murderer myself. I've been trained well." Galmar and Ulfric let out faint smiles.

"We'll try your plan," Ulfric told her. "Yrsarald, keep your night patrol normal, but send some men in other shifts undercover to the Stone Quarter. Put some in the open and tell others to hide out. Each night starting tomorrow night, Liliya will go out there as bait. When the murderer tries to attack her, your men will ambush him and bring him to justice. Do we have a plan?" All of the men nodded and began to leave the room. When Liliya turned to leave, Ulfric grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What?"

"Are you crazy!?" he silently scolded. "I know it's a good plan, and I can't believe you came up with that, but I don't like the idea of you risking your life."

"It's a good plan, and I'm the only bait you know of that won't be completely defenseless," she snapped. "Trust me, my Jarl. I can do this."

"I pray to Talos that you can," he muttered. "Promise me that you'll be careful out there."

"I promise." Ulfric let go of her arm and walked out of the room. Liliya turned to the stairs and began walking up. She wanted to get some practice with her daggers before the next night.

* * *

Liliya wandered around the Stone Quarter for the third night that week. The past two nights she hadn't been attacked nor had anyone suspicious been spotted. Her steel daggers were in a satchel on her hip and she wore a tan, belted tunic. She truly looked as if she were a civilian. For about an hour, she wandered around. When she turned a corner, she saw a shadow move behind her. Her heart-rate sped up and she tried to act as if she saw nothing. She stopped in the middle of the marketplace for a moment. She stuck her hand in her satchel and acted as if she were searching for something. She grabbed the hilt of a dagger and waited for the shadow to approach her. She heard light footsteps behind her, the sound of a dagger being unsheathed. She spun around and reached in the satchel for her other dagger. She whipped them out and aimed at the man.

"Now!" she shouted. The man attacked and Liliya blocked. She slashed the man on his arm. He let out a cry of pain as blood began to spill from the cut. He dropped his dagger to grip the wound. Liliya aimed both of her daggers at his throat. He tensed his jaw and looked up at Liliya. "Move and you die," she threatened. She heard the sound of the guerrilla guards running up to her. When a torch hit the man's face, one of the guards gasped.

"That's Calixto Corrium!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know who this Calixto is," Liliya snarled. "But he will face three lifetimes in prison for what he has done. Either that or execution. Whichever is more unbearable to him. I'll go inform the Jarl. I'll leave the rest of this to the guard."

"Yes, Liliya," a guard responded. She turned on her heel, twirling her daggers in her hands as she walked back to the Palace of the Kings. She couldn't believe that her plan had actually worked out so flawlessly. And of course Ulfric would be relieved that she escaped without a scratch. When the doors were in sight, she ran up to them. She wanted to get out of the cold as fast as possible. She entered the Palace of the Kings and saw Ulfric pacing around. When he saw her, he walked up to her.

"Liliya? Why are you back so soon?"

"We caught him. It was a Calixto Corrium. I don't recognize the name, but perhaps you might?" Ulfric nodded.

"He owns Calixto's House of Curiosities. A museum of sorts. It makes sense now... ancient Nord weapons... museum owner... damn! Why did we see it before!?"

"Because he was a witness," Jorleif answered as he walked up to them. "The guards are locking him in his cell as we speak. He refuses to give a motive. His punishment is at your discretion, my Jarl."

"Execution," Ulfric said without thinking. "We can't risk him escaping and murdering more women. He meets the headman's axe at dawn tomorrow."

"Yes, Jarl Ulfric," Jorleif responded. The steward turned towards the direction of the prison and walked off, leaving Ulfric and Liliya alone in the hall.

"Liliya, get some sleep," Ulfric told the girl. He moved a strand of her chin-length, white blonde hair behind her ear. "You've barely slept the past three nights, and I want the newest member of my council to be well rested tomorrow."

"What?" she asked. "Did you just say I was on your council?"

"Your plan worked. And I think the opinion of a younger person would do a room full of old men good."

"You're not old, my Jarl. You're only about forty-one." Ulfric chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Good night. Don't let me sleep for too long."

"I make no promises, Liliya."

"You're just going to let me wake up on my own, then?"

"You need as much sleep as you can get right now. Thirty-six hours without sleep is not good. Trust me, I know from experience." Liliya nodded and headed in the direction of the war room. "Good night, Liliya."

"Good night, my Jarl."


	7. The Palace of the Kings: Chapter 3

**Alright, here's the beginning of a mini arc that i've been dying to write. Remember to review, fav, and sub! I like reading reviews. They make me feel happy and like people are actually reading my work! Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you like the story.**

_***Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**_

* * *

_4E 194, 8th of Second Seed_

Liliya opened her eyes and stared up the ceiling. She was still tired and sore from a session with Ulfric a few days ago in hand-to-hand combat. "You might be caught without a weapon someday," he told her. "You need to be prepared." Four hours later, she was limping into her room with bruises and a black-eye from a punch aimed at her arm that she incorrectly dodged. Her eye was no longer swollen, but it was still covered with a mix of blue, violet, and black. Ulfric had apologized numerous times since then for giving her a black-eye. She had assured him that it was her own damn fault, but that didn't stop him from apologizing in silence. Ulfric's pride prevented him from apologizing when other people (excluding Galmar and Jorleif) were around.

She put on her full set of armor before leaving her room and going to breakfast. Before she could even leave the war room, she was stopped by Galmar Stone-Fist. "Happy birthday, Liliya," he congratulated with a large smile. Liliya furrowed her brow and tilted her head in confusion.

"What?"

"Liliya, it's the 8th of Second Seed. Your date of birth," Galmar reminded her. Liliya stood for a moment and looked down, processing what Galmar was saying.

"I'm nineteen today..." she muttered. "By the Nine, I'm nineteen."

"Yes, you are," Galmar laughed.

"I've been here for five years." Galmar let out a faint smile and put a hand onto Liliya's shoulders. "Five years of training, learning, and freedom of worship. It feels as if no time has passed at all. Like... perhaps only a few chapters in a book."

"Aye... life is faster than you'd think. It feels like just yesterday I was fighting the Great War," Galmar responded.

"Which started four years before I was even born," Liliya pointed out.

"You sure know how to make a man feel old."

"Galmar, you're not _that _old," she assured him. _  
_

"Possibly, but I'm starting to feel it," he commented. He motioned for her to follow him. "Come on. I've been keeping you from breakfast."

"That you have, Stone-Fist."

"Oh, and remember, we have a meeting today. One of _those _meetings," he reminded her. Liliya nodded her head solemnly. There was a meeting concerning a possible revolution that day. The Thalmor were executing more and more Nords for Talos worship and desecrating more temples and artifacts each day. Ulfric had decided that they had to do something. Liliya remembered the first time he brought it up, nearly two months ago...

* * *

_"We must take action," Ulfric stated. The other five members of the council stared up at Ulfric in shock. They had discussed the doings of the Thalmor in meetings before . It was mostly about how to prevent them from entering and influencing Windhelm. They had to keep their Temple of Talos out of elven influence. But this... this was first time the Jarl had mentioned anything about taking action. "Each day, more people are arrested and tortured for worshipping the God they want to worship. I hear their tries to anguish, their fear of being caught in prayer, their desire to worship as they please... Nothing with change in Skyrim unless someone stands up against the Aldmeri Dominion and acts."_

_"What are you proposing?" Jorleif asked._

_"I'm proposing that we be the ones to act," Ulfric replied. The council members let out scattered gasps of shock and low murmurs. "I'm proposing a rebellion."_

_"My Jarl, that's crazy," Liliya exclaimed. "We don't have the manpower to do such a thing. We don't even have a plan as to how to drive the Thalmor out of Skyrim-"_

_"I never said we would rebel now. Now isn't a very good time. The High King is growing old. The moot will soon meet and a new High King will be chosen. We will wait until then to start any sort of rebellion. We would have a greater chance of success with a younger High King than our current one," Ulfric explained. "But we will rebel. We will fight for our freedom. We will fight... for Skyrim."_

_"Ulfric is right," Galmar agreed. "If not us, then who? Who would possibly be brave enough to stand up to them and let us have our freedom back? I stand with Ulfric on this."_

_"As long as I am kept to my studies," Wuunferth stated. "Then I will stand by you, Jarl Ulfric."_

_"I don't believe a full out rebellion is wise," Jorleif chastised. Ulfric raised a brow at him. "However, should diplomacy fail us, we would have no other choice."_

_"I will always stand by you, Jarl," Yrsarald added. "You know that." Everyone's gaze fell to Liliya. Ulfric gave her a questioning glance._

_"I don't understand much about war," she started. "Nor do I necessarily understand much about life in general. I am the youngest person in this room by at least a decade. But I do understand that Skyrim needs its independence, and that unless we do fight, we will never be able to worship Talos as a rightful God. I may still have much to learn, but I know where I stand in this matter. I will side with you, my Jarl. If we should go to war over this, then I will fight by your side."_

_"So it is decided. When the High King dies and a new one takes over, we will begin preparations for Skyrim's independence," Ulfric concluded. "We will no longer be a puppet of the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. We will be our own."_

* * *

Liliya was eating her breakfast when her brief flashback ended. She looked across from her and saw the Jarl coming from the war room towards the table. He took a seat next to Liliya and grabbed some stew. She sat somewhat stiffer and stared down at her half-eaten loaf of bread. The Jarl never sat next to her during meals. He always sat next to Galmar, Jorleif or one of his higher-ranking officials. Never next to her. "I need to speak with you, Liliya," he started. "Today is your nineteenth birthday."

"Yes... it is."

"And I was stupid enough to forget about your rite-of-passage for your entire eighteenth year of life." Liliya froze and snapped her head up. Rite-of-Passage?

"I thought only men received one," she said as she took a bite of some goat cheese.

"Not necessarily. Anyone should have one if they plan on being a warrior," Ulfric explained. "Which is why after the meeting today we leave for Winterhold."

"Why?"

"For your rite-of-passage. We're going to Serpentstone Island, and you're going to fight an ice-wraith," he told her. Liliya blinked for a few moments before looking down and biting her lip. She had heard about ice-wraiths from Galmar before. They were supposed to be fast, nearly invisible, and very difficult to kill. They could sneak up on you at any moment and kill you before they see you. Almost like an invisible saber cat.

"We leave today?"

"Today. Immediately after the meeting. Have a pack of necessities prepared beforehand," he instructed her. "After this, you will no longer be trained as if you were a student. You will train independently on what you feel needs to be improved. Galmar or I will spar you at random to see your progress. And you will need to earn your own keep after this, despite your position on my council."

"Yes, my Jarl."

* * *

"So we're in accord with the new plan to keep the Thalmor out of Eastmarch?" Ulfric inquired. The council, which had been elevated to twelve members (Wuunferth left the war council, and eight other men were added), all nodded in agreement. "Then this meeting is adjourned. We will meet in at least five days' time, when Liliya and I return from our journey." The council members slowly began to file out of the war room. Liliya, Galmar, and Ulfric stayed behind for a few moments. "Do you have what you need?"

"Yes, Jarl Ulfric," she answered. She grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulder.

"Good luck, Liliya," Galmar whispered to her as he left the war room. As Housecarl, Galmar would be taking care of the Jarl's duties while he was away. Liliya almost felt sorry. Almost... but not quite. Galmar could handle it.

"Let's go. We have horses waiting at the stable," Ulfric told Liliya. She nodded and followed the Jarl out of the Palace of the Kings. They walk through the snow-filled city, earning some stares from the people of Windhelm. After all, it was unusual to see the Jarl going with some girl on a journey to who-knows-where. Especially one that had been planned at the last minute. When the reached the stables, the stablehand led two stallions toward them. One was a dappled grey, while the other was white as snow. Ulfric took the white one, which left the grey one for Liliya. "Let's go. I want to be at Winterhold by nightfall. We'll stay the night there and head to Serpentstone in the morning. I'd rather not have you face an ice wraith at night."

"Right, Jarl Ulfric," Liliya responded. She mounted her horse almost simultaneously with Ulfric and the pair started toward the path to Winterhold. It was about noon now, which meant that they had a good nine hours to reach Winterhold. If it were through a forest or flatlands, then the trip would easily be done by then. However, they had to travel through harsh snow and mountainous terrain. Those factors would severely elongate the time it took to reach Winterhold.

The two rode in silence (neither awkward nor tense... just silence) on the road to Winterhold. It would have been far quicker to go straight from Windhelm and through the wilderness right to Winterhold. However, it was also more treacherous and dangerous. So it was decided that they would take the road, to ensure Liliya wasn't killed before her trial. For hours, they traveled in the harsh winds and snows of the north. The path made the journey far easier, but it was still fairly difficult.

The sun was beginning to set when they had finally arrived to Winterhold. Liliya took in the sight of this city. It appeared to be a plain old hamlet, save for the large, extravagant College of Winterhold in the back to the town. Liliya moved her gaze away- she didn't like nor trust mages. Wuunferth was more tolerable, as he kept to himself for the most part and never forced his magical experiments upon others. "Come on, the inn is this way," Ulfric told her as he got off his horse. Liliya dismounted her steed and led it through the town. That was where she saw a woman arguing with another man. Liliya walked up to the nord woman as soon as the man she was arguing with left.

"Um... excuse me, is everything alright?" Liliya asked.

"Yeah, yeah... everything's fine," the woman responded. "I'm Birna. I run the general store here. And a lot of good it did me..."

"What do you mean?"

"I've made a few bad deals. I bought this claw... it supposedly opens some sort of tomb. I shouldn't have bought it- it's worthless. Even if it does open up a tomb I don't have the time or guts to crawl through it," Birna explained. She sighed and looked down.

"What tomb does it open?"

"Ygnol's Barrow."

"I know that place," Liliya realized. "Ygnol's barrow was just outside of Windhelm. I could buy that claw from you."

"Fifty gold," she responded. Liliya took the amount of money from her satchel and handed it to Birna. Birna went inside her shop for a moment and brought out the Coral Claw. "Good luck. Lemme know if you find any treasure in there."

"I will," Liliya replied. She turned around and ran towards the inn. Ulfric was standing there, watching the entire exchange go on. He made no comment as he helped her tie up the horses and enter the inn. He asked for two rooms, and within minutes he was walking towards his.

"Get some sleep, Liliya. You'll need your energy for tomorrow."

"Yes, my Jarl," she answered. She turned towards her room and entered. She stripped off her armor and lay down in her bed, wondering how well her trial tomorrow would actually go, and if she would live to tell the tale.


	8. The Palace of the Kings: Chapter 4

******I have no notes of significance today. So here's the chapter and disclaimer. **

**__*****Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**

* * *

_4E 194, 9th of Second Seed_

Liliya was woken up at dawn by Ulfric. They stayed at the inn long enough to have breakfast and then set off south to get to Serpentstone Island. "Liliya, from this point on, I will only serve as a guide to show you what way to go," Ulfric explained to her before they left. "You will have to figure out how to get to the island and what you will do to attain your goal. I can't help you fight the ice wraith in any way, shape or form. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Jarl," she answered. "I figured as much."

"Good. We're going east. When we reach the coast, Serpentstone Island is the second island away." Liliya nodded and started to mount her horse, Ulfric stopped her, however. "We go on foot. It's part of the trial." Liliya nodded and tied her horse back up. She slung her pack over her shoulder and followed Ulfric down south. They stayed on the path for maybe half an hour before Ulfric led her off the road. Slowly, the snow began to reach higher and higher up her boots until eventually it was halfway up her calf. The wind grew icier and brisker as they journey went on. Ulfric said nothing as he continued to lead her. After a while, Liliya saw the icy coastline come into sight. When she first noticed it, she stopped for a few moments.

It was actually hitting her how close to her first, actual trial as a warrior was. And she was honestly scared. She gulped briefly as she started blankly ahead at the Sea of Ghosts. Ulfric noticed that she wasn't following him and turned around. "Nervous?" he asked.

"I never thought I would be."

"Neither did I when I had my trial. Though mine was different. Mine was a war. An ice wraith isn't bad by comparison."

"I know that. It's not the task that makes me nervous. It's what comes afterwards," Liliya admitted.

"That makes sense," Ulfric murmured. He walked up to Liliya and put a hand on her shoulder. "Liliya, I first met you when you were a young girl. I've watch you mature over the past five years and I can honestly say I'm proud. You were trained well and I know you will be able to complete your task. As for afterwards, well, I know you can figure things out. You're more capable than half my city's guard. I have no doubt in my mind that you can do this and all tasks after this one. Understood?"

"Yes, my Jarl."

"Good. Now let's go. We may need to stop at the wreck of the Pride of Tel Vos. I feel a blizzard coming," Ulfric told her. "The decision isn't mine, though. You make the calls from this point on." Liliya stayed silent and attempted to feel her surroundings. She had to admit the wind was starting to pick up a bit. It probably would be wiser to wait out the blizzard (if there was one) than fight an ice wraith with worse conditions that Liliya would like.

"We'll make camp near the shipwreck. At least, if a blizzard does start up. If not, we proceed with the quest as planned." Ulfric let out a faint smile and nodded. The two trudged through the thick, heavy snow down towards the icy coast. The wind steadily grew stronger with each step they took. The faint blue of the sky grew more and more white from the rushing snowfall. Ulfric was right. A blizzard _was_ coming. "Yeah... we're making camp as soon as we get to the wreck," she shouted over the now howling wind.

"Good idea," Ulfric responded. They finally reached the coast and Liliya tentatively stepped onto the ice. She could see the shipwreck ahead of her, but she could also see the expanse of water that lay between her and the ship. She looked over to Ulfric, with a pleading glance. "Swim or figure out something else."

"But those are obvious solutions."

"And you need to prove that you can figure out alternative means when they exist," Ulfric snapped. Liliya groaned and swore under her breath. She bit her lip as she stared ahead. She looked down when she felt the ice crack a little bit. Wait- the ice was cracking. Maybe if she could manipulate the ice to her advantage...

"Try to make the ice crack around us in a circle. We can paddle the ice block to the island," Liliya instructed.

"I was hoping you'd think of that. I didn't feel like swimming." Liliya rolled her eyes and took out her swords. Ulfric took out an axe and stuck the ice. Liliya stabbed the ice with her steel swords, watching the cracks form. After a a few minutes of breaking the ice, the block shattered and the little ice circle was beginning to drift from the coast. "Now how do you suggest steering this?" Liliya froze and drooped her shoulders.

"Uh... use our weapons?" Ulfric sighed and shook his head. The two bent down and used their sword and axe to row and steer the block of ice. Though it sounded like a good idea in theory, actually executing it was harder. Liliya struggled to get the ice to move in the proper direction most of the time. The current wanted to send Liliya and Ulfric away from the wreckage- not toward it. And the strong winds, going away from the island, didn't help. However, after about fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes of hard rowing, the pair was getting close to the wreckage. When they got close enough to the shipwreck, Liliya thrust her sword into the icy ground of the isle. She clung to it and attempted to bring the ice block closer to (mostly) land. She was able to get the ice to shore with the help of Ulfric, who had jumped off the ice to push it to land. The two stepped into the frozen ground. While Liliya was completely dry, Ulfric was soaked from the waist down. "Sorry you had to swim a bit."

"It's fine. So we need shelter and a fire. What do you suggest?"

"Use the ship for shelter and firewood. I'll make the fire and you hunt some horkers for food," Liliya told him. "I have the flint and steel, after all." Ulfric nodded and grabbed his war axe.

"I'll see you in an half an hour or so."

"Yeah." He turned on his heel and walked off, slowly disappearing into the whiteness that was the coming blizzard. Liliya walked over to the wrecked ship and used her sword to cut off some of the planks of wood. The ship was wrecked away- it's not like anyone would miss the timber. She tried to vary the sizes of the wood she cut- after all she needed kindling to actually get it going as well as larger logs to sustain it. Once she had enough wood she piled it onto a piece of land that the ship covered. Luckily the large ship blocked most of the wind. She took out her flint and steel, shaking some snow out of her hair. She stuck the steel against the flint and watched it spark. It took a few tries before the sparks became flames. She smiled and sat in front of the fire, warming her slowly numbing hands and feet. Ulfric would surely be grateful for the fire, as he was the one that actually got into the freezing water. There she enjoyed the warmth of the flames for a while.

That's when she heard it.

The faint hiss.

Correction; hiss_es._ Plural. As in more than one thing hissing.

Liliya turned around and unsheathed the two swords on her hip. She gulped when she saw them... all ten of them.

Behind Liliya was a swarm of at least ten ice wraiths.

She didn't even know that groups of ice wraiths that large could even exist! She swiftly got to her feet and prepared to face possibly the worst fight she had ever encountered. Possibly even the worst that she would _ever_ encounter. She twirled a sword in her hand and gulped. "Bring it on, bitches," she muttered. The ice wraiths flew at her and she sliced at once. It took a couple of hits before exploding into a fine, glowing blue pile of ice. The other nine bit at her and froze her skin while she took down the one. She turned around and aimed at the next. She attacked two that were fairly close together- one with each sword. It took a while, as Liliya was starting to get weaker by the second with all the freezing bites and whips. She killed those two eventually and started to work on the next seven. She used her two-at-a-time method once again and was able to dispose of two more.

Five down, five to go. And Liliya was beginning to tire. Her limbs were going numb, but she knew she had to keep on fighting these ice wraiths. Sweat was beginning to form and freeze onto her brow. Liliya attacked two more ice wraiths, both of which eventually exploded into a glowing blue ice piles. Three left. She was getting more exhausted by the second and was beginning to pant. Her slices became more sluggish and tired. But she knew she had to stay strong. She could pass out after the threat of being killed by ice wraiths passed. She fought two more, trying to ignore the attacks of the third one. When they exploded, she turned to the final ice wraith. She hit it multiple times with her two swords. She did a double slice and the ice wraith hissed its last hiss. It exploded with a howl and turned into a pile of ice.

* * *

Ulfric was returning to the camp with several slabs of horker meat and some tusks for Liliya to sell later. He approached the camp and slowly started to smell the campfire. At least she was able to accomplish that. As he got nearer, however, he heard the sound of hissing... the sound of ice wraiths hissing.

Ulfric started to run towards the camp. When Liliya camp into sight, she was fighting off three ice wraiths. Two of them had just exploded into ice, leaving one left. He observed as Liliya took care of it quickly and efficiently, ending it's life with a double slice of her blades. He walked closer towards the hyperventilating and exhausted Liliya. He looked around the camp and then noticed how many piles of ice wraith remains there were. He counted at least ten of them. Ulfric widened his eyes and stared at his protege. There was no way she could have killed ten ice wraiths on her own! She was either really brave or really stupid to stop and fight them rather than run away. And judging by the results...

Liliya crumpled to the ground, breathing heavily and gripping her two steel swords. The swords were covered in frost and looked like blades of snow and ice rather than steel. "Did you just kill ten ice wraiths?" he asked her. Liliya merely nodded weakly as she sat down on her knees. Her body was covered with frost burns and ice wraith bites. Sweat was frozen and glistening all over her and she didn't have the breath to speak. "Forget about the rest of the journey. I think you've earned your rite of passage."

"No... fucking... duh..." she breathed out, clearly annoyed.

"I have food, at least," Ulfric told her. "I'll cook the meat. You'll eat first."

"Thanks," she whimpered before falling onto her back. She weakly turned onto her stomach and crawled by the fire she had made. She lied down there trying to get warmed up and get the frost and ice melted off of her while Ulfric cooked the horker meat. When he gave Liliya the first loaf, she devoured it as if she had never seen food in her life. Ulfric let out a faint smile and continue to cook the food. She deserved rest. And she deserved the name that Ulfric was going to give her. After all, the battle she had just endured made this name the perfect one for her.

* * *

**So I want you guys to guess that she'll be named. It will be Liliya the _. I'll answer any question the person who guesses correctly wants me to answer. Spoiler questions are allowed. DovahkiinKiller is ineligible because he already knows from an earlier PM conversation. So review, fav, and subscribe my lovely little ice wraiths!**


	9. The Palace of the Kings: Chapter 5

******And the winner is... Katschaba! Because they were the only person to guess... but your guesses were both close to what it actually is. So PM whatever you want to ask and I'll answer.**

**__*****Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**

* * *

_4E 194, 11th of Second Seed_

Liliya rode up to the Windhelm stables immediately behind Ulfric. He got off his pure white horse and patted the neck before handing it off to Ulundil. Liliya followed suit and handed hers to Ulundil's wife, who took the steed and muttered under her breath about how much she hated stables. Liliya merely shrugged and followed Ulfric across the large, stone bridge that connected the stables to the rest of Windhelm. She let out a smile as she took each step, getting closer to Windhelm and her official adulthood. Ulfric walked next to her emotionlessly and confident. Liliya thought she had the same, confident stride, but she couldn't be sure. The large gates swung open with a loud creak and the pair entered the city. They made their way to the Palace of the Kings, getting stared at by the citizens (occasionally they bowed to Jarl). Liliya didn't feel quite as self-conscious about that now than she did a few days prior.

"Someone looks more confident," Ulfric chuckled. "You're not awkwardly looking around at the people anymore."

"Fighting ten ice wraiths at once does that to a person," she responded casually.

"It reminds me of myself after I came home from the Great War." Liliya nodded and watched as a guard pushed open the doors to the Palace of the Kings. "And you'll need that confidence for the rest of your days. Just remember to not let it go to your head. There is a fine line between confidence and arrogance."

"Of course, my Jarl," Liliya responded. "I'm assuming that you'll drop small lessons into normal conversation for the rest of my life, then?"

"One never stops learning. And one should never try to stop learning. But I won't be giving you formal lessons anymore... well, except for hand to hand combat. You need serious work with that," he said as he pointed to her still bruised eye. It wasn't as bad as it was a few days ago, but the eye was still surrounded by a pale black, blue, and violet mixture that was slowly fading into a yellowish-green. It looked quite ugly from the surface, but Liliya noticed in the water that it made her blue eyes pop.

"I know..." she murmured as she looked down slightly.

"Yep. Just enough confidence to not be arrogant," Ulfric laughed. Liliya glared up at Ulfric as they walked into the war-room. He turned to a guard near the door. "Collect the members of my council. We're going to have a meeting."

"Now?" the guard asked.

"Now."

"Jarl, we just got back," Liliya pointed out. "Should we not rest before indulging ourselves in a meeting?"

"No. I need to hold this meeting now. It has to do with your rite-of-passage." Liliya furrowed her brow in confusion as the guard rushed off to find everyone in the council.

"I thought I completed that."

"You completed the _trial_ assigned to you. There is still one last thing I need to do. Granted, it's not required, but I feel you need this," he told her. Liliya raised an eyebrow and said nothing, as if silently demanding an explanation. "You'll find out later. During the meeting."

"I trust your judgement," she replied. "But know that I'm confused beyond Oblivion right now."

"Good. Let's keep it that way for now. It'll make the reaction more humorous," he chuckled. Liliya opened her mouth to retort, but quickly shut it. She had no good comeback to that comment. Plus, she knew the Jarl was only joking. The two waited in the war room for a few minutes. Slowly and steadily, members of the council trickled in. The first to arrive was dutiful and loyal Jorleif. Various members of the council came in after him. The last to arrive were Yrsarald and Galmar; both of whom were on the other side of Windhelm working with recruits.

"A meeting so soon after your return?" Galmar questioned.

"Yes. I said we'd have a meeting when I returned, didn't I?" Ulfric retorted.

"Yes, but I assumed it would be after you rested. Not ten minutes after entering the gates," Galmar explained. "How did she do against her ice wraith?"

"That is part of the reason why my meeting is so soon," Ulfric started. "She didn't face a single ice wraith. She faced a swarm of at least ten. Alone. And she won." The council at once gasped in awe and started murmuring amongst themselves.

"How did you do that?" Jorlief whispered. "What was going through your mind when you fought them?"

"Do you want a lie that sounds more heroic and song worthy or the truth?" Liliya asked.

"Truth," Jorlief answered.

"I was thinking, 'oh shit I'm being attacked by ten ice wraiths.' I was just trying to survive. To be honest, I don't remember any of the fight. I just remember swinging my sword and being ready to pass out afterwards." The men in the room all started laughing loudly. Liliya tried to act upset with this, she really tried to, but she found herself laughing with the rest of the council. It _was_ kind of funny, after all, even if she was afraid of possibly dying a frozen, ice death that day.

"Alright, alright, we need to calm down," Ulfric said after a while of laughing. The men (and Liliya) slowly calmed down and regained their composure. "The point is, this woman right here was able to take down ten ice wraiths single handedly. She has succeed in her rite-of-passage with flying colors and has proven her courage and ability to improvise. That is why I feel she deserves a title after her name." Liliya widened her eyes in shock. She was earning a new name. After this day, Frostheart would mean nothing... only whatever name Ulfric was going to give her. People would refer to her by that name for the rest of her life. Only close friends in informal situations would ever call her Liliya again. "I would like to present Liliya, the Snow-Blade to this council."

"Snow-Blade?" Liliya inquired, wondering how she got the name.

"You may not recall, but when you had finished fighting all of those ice wraiths, your swords were covered in their remains. Ice and snow. I debated between Ice-Blood and Snow-Blade, but I decided that Snow-Blade would be more fitting. After all, you aren't a cold-hearted person," Ulfric explained.

"Beautiful yet deadly," she murmured.

"Precisely," Ulfric agreed. "I need that kind of person for my new third in command."

"Oh, that makes- wait, what!?" Ulfric let out a smirk as he exchanged a knowing glance with Galmar.

"I'm promoting you," Ulfric explained. "You've proven your ability with tactics in our lessons. And any woman who can handle herself against a swarm of ice wraiths like you did deserves a high position in my court. So I'm naming you my third in command for all matters regarding the future rebellion. For any other matter, you will just be a council member. As third in command you will handle all battle tactics and be in charge of organizing offensive and defensive maneuvers. Our scouts will report to you first and you will determine what information is vital enough to go to Galmar and me. Any other information you will use for tactical advantage. This does mean that you will be on the field directing battles when the time comes. Possibly leading the attacks yourself. This won't be until the High King has finally passed away, however, so you have a good few years to prepare strategies to be used in battle. You have time to test out which ones would work and which ones will not. So for now, you will only be in charge of transferring information between us and the scouts."

"O-Of course, my Jarl. I-I will do the best I can," she stammered. This was a _huge_ promotion. She highly doubted that this was a spur-of-the-moment decision. Galmar and Ulfric must have been talking about this for months, at least. Perhaps since before the first meeting where a rebellion was proposed.

"Good. We'll need the best." Liliya nodded and looked at the council members.

"Now," Ulfric started. "Down to business..."

* * *

_4E 194, 31st of Evening Star_

"Good. You're improving."

"Of course I am," Liliya replied as she put Ulfric into a headlock. Her unarmed combat was coming along very well- no more black eyes since her first lesson. She had gotten bruised arms, legs, and stomachs from the lessons... but those were now few and far between. Ulfric held up and arm, signaling that they were done for the day. She released him from the headlock and stood back. "I'm being taught by you."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Snow-Blade," he replied with a smirk.

"Perhaps, but it never hurts to compliment an amazing teacher and Jarl."

"I know what this is about and you're not getting out of the dinner tonight."

"Come on! Last year I was forced to be there as your ward! I'm not your ward anymore!"

"But you are a member of my council. Thus your attendance is still required. And yes, you have to wear a dress. No armor."

"Damn it! Can I at least wear pants under the dress?"

"As long as I can't see them."

"YES!" Ulfric sighed and shook his head, letting out faint ghosts of laughter. "What? Are you amused that I hate wearing a dress so much?"

"No. I'm amused that you're so adamant on wear pants underneath." Liliya rolled her eyes and picked up a dagger. She started twirling it within her hand and sent Ulfric a teasing smirk. Ulfric raised an eyebrow at Liliya as he looked from her to the dagger in her hand. She could tell that he knew she was testing him. He knew. He absolutely hated it when she spun her dagger around like that in her hand. Galmar told her it had something to do with him not wanting her to cut her wrist or something. However, Liliya had yet to get Ulfric to admit why it annoyed him so much. "Please stop that."

"Why?"

"Just... just stop that."

"You haven't given me a legitimate reason."

"Can you just listen to your Jarl without asking questions?"

"Not when it's you." Ulfric sighed and shook his head. Liliya smirked and continued to twirl the dagger. Finally Ulfric started walking towards the Palace of the Kings, not saying a word to Liliya. "No comment?"

"Just be ready by sunset. No pants under the dress."

"What!? But you just said-"

"That was before you started twirling the dagger."

"But... but..."

"No buts. And no pants under the dress."

"Jerk!" Ulfric turned on his heel and smirked.

"Jarl," he replied, pointing to himself. He turned back towards the doors and entered the Palace. Liliya stopped twirling the dagger and sheathed it. She swore at the Jarl under her breath and walked into the palace. Ever since she had been promoted and named, it seem like Ulfric was spending more time with her. Or she was spending more time with him. She wasn't sure of who exactly was spending more time with the other. He sat next to her at breakfast more regularly now than he did before. They acted more as friends than they did mentor and student now. Yes... a lot had changed over the past seven (almost eight) months. Liliya was more comfortable joking around with him and Galmar. After all, they were roughly on the same level now... at least war council wise. She could safely consider Ulfric Stormcloak to be a good friend of hers now.

But that didn't mean she still wasn't pissed about having to wear a dress... with no pants underneath.

Liliya caught Ulfric coming into sight. She took out her dagger and started twirling it again, just to annoy him even more, as she walked up to her room to get ready for the evening. She just wanted it to be the next day already. She hated any sort of party that Ulfric was required to host. So many stuck up nobles, people getting drunk... not to mention she had to wear a dress. Ulfric saw her twirling the dagger and shot a glance that clearly said, '_you're seriously doing that?'_

"Not in the palace, Snow-Blade," he called out.

Liliya smirked and continued to twirl the dagger, all the way to her room.


	10. The Palace of the Kings: Chapter 6

******Here we go. Chapter six of part two. Woot woot.**

**__*****Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**

* * *

_4E 194, 31st of Evening Star_

Liliya gripped the back of her bed as hard as she could. She bit her lower lip, probably drawing some blood from how hard she was biting it. Her suspicions were proven true when she tasted a faint, metallic tang in her mouth. The pain around her chest was growing with every tug of the strings. Why such instruments of torture were needed for formal occasions were beyond her. "There you go, Miss," the maid finally said, seemingly proud of her work. Liliya stood straighter and turned around, gently touching the murder tool around her torso. "Your corset's on."

"I hate these damn things," Liliya growled. "I'm a warrior- not a flower."

"Everyone knows that. But every woman has to wear a corset at least once in their life."

"One time too many."

"The Jarl requested it." Liliya frowned and crossed her arms.

"Only because I twirled my dagger in the palace..."

"Which, pardon me, isn't a very good habit, m'lady." Liliya rolled her eyes and walked over to her dress. It was a simple dress. Nothing extravagant about it. It was just a simple pale blue dress with short, slightly puffed sleeves, and thin, satin ribbon winding around her stomach. Liliya probably didn't even need a corset for this dress! Ulfric most likely requested that she wear one just to piss her off. Perhaps make sure she didn't twirl her dagger around in the palace. Both seemed equally likely at this point. "If it's any consolation, you're going to look beautiful."

"And very uncharacteristic." Liliya quickly slipped the dress over her head and (with the help of the maid) got it on. The maid adjusted the ribbon to fit Liliya('s corset) better. Liliya turned to look at herself in the mirror. She widened her eyes and looked at herself. "By the Gods... I actually look like a girl. This dress makes me look like I actually have cleavage. Holy shit, I have cleavage." The maid giggled as she finished her adjustments.

"The Jarl will certainly like you in that." Liliya rolled her eyes, yet found herself blushing slightly.

"The Jarl will have other people to attend to. Not solely me. I know I'll have to actually be social for this dinner..." Liliya murmured. "But that's what alcohol is for. Not that I plan on getting drunk of my ass. Just tipsy enough to get through the night."

"That really isn't proper behavior, miss."

"I honestly don't care. I may be the former daughter of a noble and former ward of a Jarl, but that doesn't mean I give a damn about propriety. I like hitting things with sharp metal, for Talos' sake!" Liliya exclaimed as she put on a simple silver necklace. She wasn't allowed to wear her amulet of Talos to these events. Usually some Thalmor showed up, to the displeasure of many.

"This... is very true..." the maid reluctantly agreed. "We need to get you downstairs as soon as possible. Guests will be arriving at any moment." Liliya nodded and slipped on the flat slippers she was also being forced to wear. She walked out the door. The maid went down a different hallway than Liliya. After all, she probably was needed to work the dinner. She carefully stepped down the stairs, not wanting to trip over her dress or slip on the stone with her shoes. Managing a dress was definitely not one of Liliya's fortes. The last thing she needed was a new black eye.

Each year, on the eve of the new year, a Jarl hosted a feast for all of the other Jarls and various nobles across Skyrim. Liliya had been forced to attend for the past four years. Most of the time, the Jarls never missed a feast. The only year she ever knew of where the feast had been canceled was the year Liliya came to live with Ulfric. Jarl Korir's wife went into labor the day before the feast. Other than that year, it was an annual event for Skyrim's rich. An event which Liliya hated. The hosted feast by Jarl Laila Law-Giver last year was good. Maven Black-Briar provided numerous kegs of Black-Briar Mead that Liliya had finally been allowed to drink. Now this year Jarl Ulfric had to host it. Not that he really complained, of course. It meant that he didn't have to host it for another eight years.

She made her way through the war room and entered the main hall. She saw a few servants running around, carefully setting places for each of the guests. Pretty soon the Jarls and various other nobles would be coming. In fact, some overly-punctual guests were already there. Like Jarl Laila and her sons, Harrald and Saerlund. Ulfric was busy greeting them at the door. He was dressed in finer clothes than usual, though with the same color scheme of dark blue, silver, and indigo. Liliya walked up to Ulfric, careful to look as if it was natural for her to be wearing a dress.

"Good evening, Jarl Ulfric," she greeted. "And the same to you Jarl Laila."

"Liliya, you're looking well," Laila told her.

"As are you."

"Ulfric was just telling us about how you earned the name Snow-Blade," Laila informed Liliya. "Killing ten ice wraiths is quite the feat."

"Yes. I still can't believe I actually did that," Liliya laughed. Laila nodded and turned back to Ulfric.

"Ulfric, you know my offer still stands," she said.

"And my answer is the same. I'm possessive of my better warriors and my council members," Ulfric responded. Laila nodded and motioned for her sons to follow her. Liliya raised an eyebrow, curious as to what this offer was. "Laila wishes to arrange a marriage between you and Harrald. She's been trying to get me to agree since you were sixteen."

"I doubt marriage would be suitable for me right now. I don't have the desire to be cooped up in a house raising kids yet," Liliya joked. Ulfric let out a faint laugh and nodded.

"I don't doubt that you'll be a great mother one day... but that day isn't in the near future."

"Yeah..." Liliya muttered. "But the way, thanks for the corset." Ulfric smirked and started walking towards Jarl Balgruuf and his three sons, who had just entered.

"You twirled the dagger in the palace."

"You were being a jerk."

"It's not being a jerk if you're the Jarl of a major hold." Liliya rolled her eyes and followed Ulfric. The pair briefly greeted Balgruuf and his sons. There was a brief break between Balgruuf's entrance and Igmund's entrance.

"Some day, I'll put you in a corset. Then you'll know exactly how painful it is," she hissed under her breath so that Igmund wouldn't hear her.

"If it means I get to see you in one more often, then I'll happily oblige," he muttered. Liliya couldn't retaliate, as Igmund had just walked up to them. When Igmund walked away after a brief welcome, Ulfric turned back to Liliya. "Shall I wear a dress as well?" Liliya narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You're either mocking me or you've somehow already gotten drunk."

"What do you think?"

"You're mocking me."

"Exactly," Ulfric replied with a smirk. Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone entered with her daughter Idgrod the Younger and her son Joric. Liliya plastered a smile onto her face and greeted them. Liliya liked Idgrod the Younger. They were only five or so years apart in age. Liliya would probably talk to Idgrod later. But for now, she had people to greet and a Jarl to harass. They left and Ulfric spoke before Liliya had a chance to. "Besides, I might force you to wear more corsets anyway. They give you breasts." Liliya dropped her jaw in shock.

"Jarl!" she exclaimed.

"What? It's true."

"That also means you've looked at them!"

"Men have that tendency. Clearly you didn't notice Saerlund Law-Giver staring at them."

"What!?" Ulfric let out a faint chuckle at Liliya. "You- I- but- my- what?"

"Close your jaw, it's unbecoming," he said, completely disregarding her reaction. "But in all seriousness, you look beautiful." Liliya's heart stopped for a mere second before continuing to beat wildly. She wasn't sure of why she had this reaction. Anytime he got her into a dress, Ulfric called her beautiful. Perhaps she was over thinking the reaction. It might have been solely because of the corset. "Uncomfortable and unusual, yes," he continued, "but beautiful."

"Thanks... I guess..." Liliya responded somewhat unsurely. Ulfric nodded and watched as the doors opened for the next guest, High King Istlod. Liliya could see the lines of age in his face and the streaks of grey that now almost completely dominated his hair. Behind him was his only child, Torygg and his new bride, Elisif. Elisif was merely a year younger than Liliya and a member of a very powerful family in Skyrim. That's why she was matched with Torygg.

"High King Istlod," Ulfric greeted. "It's good to see you again."

"The same to you, Ulfric," Istlod replied.

"You remember my former ward, Liliya." Istlod looked over at Liliya, who lowered her head and did a small curtsey.

"Ah yes, the girl now known as Snow-Blade. Tell me, what went through your mind as you fought ten ice wraiths at once?" he asked. Ulfric briefly mouthed the phrase, '_heroic version_' to Liliya before she answered.

"I saw the swarm behind me and thought, 'I can either be a coward and run or be brave and fight.' I chose the latter, and it worked it my favor," she told the High King. Istlod nodded and let out a smile.

"You would be a fine addition to Skyrim's army one day," he mused.

"I hope so," Liliya answered. The High King, son, and daughter-in-law continued on to speak with the other Jarls. Over the course of about ten minutes, the remaining Jarls and their families entered, as well as various other noble. Maven Black-Briar brought a few kegs of her mead with her, to Liliya's pleasure. Soon, Ulfric was informed that everyone had arrived. Liliya followed him to the long table in the hall. Galmar sat to Ulfric's left while the High King sat to his right. Liliya was between Galmar and Jorleif. Across from her sat Lady Elisif. Ulfric raised his silver goblet and hit the side of it a few times with his fork. The metal let out a sharp clang, ringing through the idle chatter of the nobles.

"Jarls, Nobles, and High King Istlod," Ulfric started. "I welcome you to this feast. We celebrate the coming of a new year. Tomorrow, we will be in the one-hundred and ninety-fifth year of the fourth era. This year has been filled with trials and tribulations. Whether it be a harsher winter with less crops sown or getting attacked by a swarm of ten ice wraiths," everyone looked at Liliya when he said this and let out faint laughs. "Or maybe even marriage, may the Gods save your soul, Torygg." Everyone (save for Elisif) laughed at this. Liliya even laughed at this comment. "We have endured and thrived for another year. May the next bring us greater fortune than the previous. So I invite you to eat and drink to your hearts content. May the Eight Divines bless this new year!" The Jarls clapped at Ulfric's speech. Ulfric sat down and shot a knowing glance towards Liliya. He hated having to say 'Eight Divines' and not 'Nine' like he believe. But the last thing he needed now was legal trouble from the Thalmor or a Jarl who was willing to confess Ulfric's already open beliefs to them.

* * *

Dinner had been eaten and everyone was full. A group of bards now stood in the corner, playing drums and lutes and flutes. The first dance went to the High King and his daughter-in-law. Slowly, more people joined in the dancing. Liliya watched as Ulfric held out his hand to offer Idgrod the Younger a dance. Liliya wasn't sure why, but the sight made her chest tighten. She had no reason to be jealous. So why did she feel as if she were? She quickly shook off the feeling as Torygg walked up to her. "My wife is taken. Would you care to dance with me?"

"Of course," Liliya responded. She took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. He put a hand on her waist and took the lead for the dance. Which was probably a good thing. Liliya's lessons never had and probably never will include dancing. She was horrible at it.

"You haven't danced much, have you?"

"I'm a fighter, not a courtesan," Liliya responded. "Dance was not in my lessons."

"Of course. I'm glad you chose the path of a warrior rather than that of a housewife. Your skill will be needed in the future," Torygg laughed. "Ulfric tells me you're skilled with tactics as well as weapon usage."

"I am. I came up with the plan that caught the Butcher last year."

"I'm surprised has hasn't made you Thane yet."

"Well, I'm a member of his council. I consider that to be a greater achievement. Besides, the council needs a woman's voice in it. A dose of estrogen to the testosterone." Torygg laughed loudly at this, earning some stares from nearby people.

"I'd say. Every court needs the wisdom and nagging of a woman. And Ulfric's court is highly male dominated."

"I know," Liliya agreed. The song ended and the bards started to play more upbeat, cheery songs. Liliya excused herself and walked over to the wall. She leaned against the stone and watched people do traditional dances and have genuine fun. Liliya was never a lover of dancing. She preferred expression through stabbing things. She watched as Ulfric danced with pretty much every woman there. She supposed it must have been required of him, but that didn't stop that odd pang of jealousy from growing. The evening went on and Liliya had no idea how long she leaned against that stone wall watching people dance. She was now sipping on a bottle of Black-Briar Reserve brought to her by Torygg. She apparently looked like she needed a drink. After a while, she noticed Ulfric walking up to her. Her started started beating faster for reasons unknown to Liliya. What the hell was wrong with her? Maybe it was the lack of alcohol... but she had a drink... she was confused.

"You're not dancing like everyone else," he commented.

"I can't dance. You know that full well, yet refuse to teach me." Ulfric chuckled and leaned against the wall. The two were now facing each other, and Liliya found herself meeting the deep grey and blue eyes of Ulfric. For a moment she couldn't breathe. She never realized how, dare she think it, _beautiful, _his eyes were. Like a growing storm. Fierce and intense. Yet mocking her at the same time.

"I assumed you knew how to do the basics. And that's really all you need to know. You're going to be spending the rest of your life plotting tactics and leading battles. I doubt you'll ever need to waltz with the enemy," he replied. He held out his hand. "Come on. You're the only person I haven't danced with tonight."

"So I'm last on your list, eh?" Liliya responded with a smirk. She took his hand, trying to ignore the little tingles his touch sent up her arm.

"Call it saving the best for last."

"Or call it waiting to dance with me last so that your feet aren't broken before dancing with other women."

"I doubt you'd break them just by stepping on them here or there," Ulfric assured her. He led her to the floor and placed his hand on her waist while keeping his other hand locked with hers. They started dancing together slowly. When he led the dance, the movements felt more natural to Liliya somehow. "See? You're not that bad of a dancer."

"For now." Ulfric laughed a little and continued to dance with Liliya. They two looked only at each other as they danced. Liliya finally felt herself actually _seeing_ Ulfric Stormcloak for the first time. For the first time she noted how handsome his features were. How his hair looked like silk. The faint scars from wars past marked his face. For the first time in her life, Liliya was finding Ulfric to be physically attractive. She felt her head get lighter as she realized exactly what she had been feeling that night, as well as other times throughout the past five or six months.

She was falling for Ulfric Stormcloak.

Liliya suddenly backed away from Ulfric and turned around, trying to walk away and escape his gaze. This was wrong. She shouldn't be having feelings for the man who practically raised her through adolescence, nearly twenty-three years her senior, and her Jarl on top of that. Every bit of her emotions at the moment were wrong... but at the same time they felt so right. So sinfully right. Her rational mind begged her to forget anything she thought- that it was just alcohol talking. But her heart told her that it was true and pure, these emotions she suddenly found herself feeling. She felt him grab her arm. "Liliya, are you alright?"

"Yes... yes I'm fine."

"Then why did you just leave like that?"

"I-I don't know. Look, my Jarl, I'm getting lightheaded. Whether it's from the corset or the hour, I have no idea. Perhaps I should retire for the night," she stammered. Ulfric nodded and called a maid over.

"I understand," he told Liliya. The maid came over to the Jarl and bowed. "Would you escort the Snow-Blade to her room? She wishes to retire."

"Of course, m'lord," she responded. Liliya followed the maid in a hazy silence. Liliya said nothing as she was led to her room and helped with undoing the corset. She gratefully welcomed the air that rushed into her oxygen-deprived lungs. Or perhaps it was from her lack of ability to breathe while dancing with Ulfric. All she knew is that she needed to get rid of the feelings she harbored for her Jarl. Perhaps it was only a temporary crush that would last a few weeks at the most.

Perhaps she needn't worry.


	11. The Palace of the Kings: Chapter 7

******I wrote most of this at, like, 2 am. So I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors you see that I missed when editing. Because I serious wrote 'Ulfric' as 'Ulftov' at least five times. And if parts are really random, just know I was simultaneously writing and nightblogging on Tumblr. **

**__*****Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**

* * *

_4E 195, 15th of Sun's Dawn_

It had been six weeks.

The feelings didn't disappear like Liliya had hoped.

Perhaps she _did_ need to worry.

Liliya finished writing out some orders for the few soldiers the rebellion already had. Most were just members of the guard that Yrsarald trusted to do some smaller attacks, just to plant the seeds of rebellion. The council had decided that in the near future, a Thalmor Justicar would find himself dead on the side of a main road. A note reading, "Talos' people grow restless" would be found next to him. It would cause confusion and scandal, but also plant the idea that Nords shouldn't have to worship in silence and fear. That the Thalmor weren't in charge of them. It would surely draw some people to their cause... or at least give them the idea that this was a cause worth fighting for.

At the moment, Liliya was expressing her emotional frustration by repeatedly stabbing and slashing a target dummy in the training yard. The dummy had been in near perfect condition when she started it. It was a brand new one- it had just come in that day. Now, it looked like a swarm of goats ripped it open and ate all the straw within. She let out tired, angry grunts whenever she hit her nearly-destroyed target. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see some of the guard staring at her, wondering what was wrong yet too afraid to ask. After all, everyone knew to steer clear of the Snow-Blade when she was frustrated. The only two people that could deal with her in one these moods was Galmar Stone-Fist and Ulfric Stormcloak.

No. She couldn't think about Ulfric.

She had to will those emotions out of her.

Liliya struck the dummy harder and fiercer. "What's pissing you off today?" a deep, masculine voice behind her chuckled. Liliya tensed her jaw and let her swords fall to her side and she breathed heavily, tired from her angry training. He was last person she wanted to hear right now.

"Nothing."

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't have butchered the new target," Ulfric pointed out. "What is it Liliya? You've been acting... off lately."

"How so?" she asked as she sheathed her swords.

"You just haven't been yourself. I can't point out specific changes."

"Then how do you know I'm changing?" she growled as she turned around, her mouth in a thin line and eyes set in a deep glare. Ulfric furrowed his brow and attempted to rest a hand on her shoulder. She quickly swatted it away, earning her a confused and concerned look from Ulfric. "Look, I just... I just need to be left alone for a bit. Okay?" She swiftly turned on her heel and rushed into the the Palace of the Kings. She ran as fast as she could to her room, nearly running into Galmar in the process. She didn't stop to hear him ask whatever he was going to ask. She didn't stop when he called out for her to wait. All she wanted was to just lock herself in her room and try and eliminate anything she felt for her Jarl.

She entered her bedroom and shut the door, locking it behind her. She fell onto her bed and rolled onto her back, just staring at the stone ceilings. Liliya had no idea how long she just lied on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling thinking about absolutely nothing (save for how the heck she was going to get rid of the feelings she felt for Ulfric). After some long (maybe short, Liliya wasn't sure) amount of time, a solution popped into her head. She let out a breath and kept staring at the ceiling. She'd put her solution to work later. Right now, she just didn't feel like getting up to ask Ulfric about it.

That's when she heard a knock on the door.

"Liliya?"

Her eyes snapped open and she bit her lower lip.

It was Ulfric.

Son of a bitch.

"Liliya, I know you're in there. And locking the door won't work. I have the master key."

"I don't care," she moaned. "Locking the door makes me feel better. It gives me the illusion that I at least have _some_ control over this room."

"Then will you unlock the door so I can talk to you?"

"No." Liliya heard a sigh and some incoherent muttering on the other side of the door. The jingle of keys followed by the clicking of a lock unlocking filled the air and within seconds the door was open. Ulfric stood in the doorway, arms crossed with the keys still in his hand. His brow was raised and his eyes clearly said, '_damn it woman, you're going to explain what in Oblivion is going_ on.' She groaned and rolled onto her side, avoiding his gaze. "What part of 'I need to be alone' do you not understand?"

"I understood perfectly. I just chose not to acknowledge it," Ulfric snapped. "Now you're going to tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Yes, Liliya."

"I don't want to..." she moaned.

"You're acting like an eight-year-old."

"I honestly don't give a damn at this point," Liliya hissed. Ulfric walked up to her bed and forced her onto her back. He sat down on the bed and looked down at her. Liliya stared at the ceiling again. She would probably stare at the ass of a goat if it meant that she didn't have to meet the gaze that had recently started to make her melt.

"Liliya, would you just tell me what's bothering you?"

"I said nothing."

"Liar."

"FINE! I've been on my bleeding!" She hissed, knowing her lie must have been as obvious as her frustration. Ulfric narrowed his eyes.

"For a month straight?"

"It's been lasting a little longer than usual..."

"Liar."

"I just want to be alone!"

"And I want to know why you've been so aggressive lately! I only want to help, Snow-Blade," he growled.

"Then let me be on my own for a while!" she retorted. Ulfric looked taken back by her words. "Look... I just need some time alone and away from here."

"Define 'here.'"

"Windhelm, Eastmarch, maybe even Skyrim. I don't know..." she sighed. "I just need a change in scenery. I'll do odd jobs around Skyrim, some spying for the Rebellion. I just need to get away from this city." A tense silence filled the air. Neither Ulfric nor Liliya knew how long this silence went on. Liliya's heart pounded in her chest and (strangely) in her ears.

"Very well," Ulfric said quietly, after many moments of silence. Liliya looked up at him in confusion. "Do what you must. I'll let you take a sabbatical. How long do you need?"

"I don't know... a year?"

"A year!?"

"Yes... a year sounds good to me." Ulfric sighed and nodded.

"A year then. Promise you'll keep in contact and report any information you find that may help the rebellion." Liliya nodded and finally sat up.

"I'll try. I expect to paid for all the random bounties I take."

"You will, trust me," Ulfric dryly joked. "Just be careful. I have no control of the Thalmor outside of my hold. I don't doubt that they know of your open worship and ties to me. They won't hesitate to imprison you, torture you..."

"I know," Liliya responded. "And I decided that I'm skilled enough with my blades to risk it."

"I pray that you are." Ulfric brought Liliya into hug. A hug she knew was intended as one of friendship, not of the emotions she felt for Ulfric. The emotions she was desperately trying to escape from. She reluctantly hugged back in an attempt to convince him that nothing was wrong. He pulled away and stood up. Liliya followed suit and grabbed her pack, preparing to pack some healing potions and other necessities. Ulfric stared at her with concern evident in his eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"It's so hard to believe that you're the same little, twelve-year-old girl I saw fighting a boy five years her senior seven years ago," he admitted. "If anyone had told me then that you'd end up being my ward and my third in command-"

"You would have laughed and called them a deranged idiot." Ulfric nodded and sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

"I wish you luck. I hope you find whatever you're seeking within the next year." Liliya nodded and started to put some supplies into her backpack.

"As do I, my Jarl." Ulfric turned around and left the room, gently shutting the door behind him. She let her shoulders fall and she closed her eyes briefly. Getting out of Windhelm, and away from Ulfric, would do her good. _I need this,_ she kept telling herself as she packed up some belongings. _I need to be alone for a while. I just... I just need to be away from all of this. I need to _see _the land I fight for. Maybe this will help me with my tactics as well as my emotions. _Somehow, though, she found herself still doubting her actions. It was a very tiny seed of doubt, but it was doubt nonetheless. When all of her stuff was packed, she grabbed her pack and left her room. She didn't turn her head as she walked down the stair, through the war room, and out of the Palace of the Kings. She couldn't afford to. She might change her mind and go back. She rushed through the city of Windhelm, getting through the gates and out of the city as swiftly as possible. She paused immediately after she crossed the great stone bridge, taking a large, heavy breath.

This was it.

She was going to travel.

On her own.

For a year.

No regrets.

* * *

_4E 196, 30th of Morning Star_

Liliya cut down the final bandit at Snowpoint Beacon. His blood flew from his neck as Liliya slit his throat with a duel-slice with her blades. Some of the deep, red liquid landed on the walls while some landed on Liliya's face. She hated it when she got blood on her face- it tasted like rusty metal, not to mention that she knew it came out of someone else's body. It made her feel like an unwilling cannibal whenever this happened. A smirk rose on her face. It almost reminded her of the time that she caught a group of bandits in The Pale eating corpses. Though disgusting, it gave Liliya a rather interesting story to tell at pubs and a rather interesting story to tell Ulfric.

Damn it. She was thinking about her Jarl again.

She thought a year without direct contact with him would eliminate the emotions she was feeling. But so far that hadn't been the case. If anything, it made those feelings worse. Perhaps those emotions had gone on long enough for her to consider herself practically in love with him.

Perfect.

She took the money off of the bandit chief, as well as looting the treasure chest in the room. She needed to rack up some septims to pay for her keep in the Palace of the Kings whenever she returned. Her year was almost up- Ulfric liked to repeatedly send out couriers to remind her of that. It would say nothing other than '_ days' most of the time. She last got a letter at '21 days' when she was at the Moorside Inn in Morthal. It was no secret that he some people watching her movements. After all, his third in command needed to stay alive and away from the Thalmor.

Liliya couldn't deny that the past (almost) year had been helpful with learning the terrain in almost every location in Skyrim. She knew what tactics would work in some places and wouldn't in others. She knew the environmental strengths and weakness of every hold, of every city, even, now. She knew what made each hold tick. Right now, she was descending down the stairs of the watchtower and plotting her route back to Winterhold. She needed to turn this bounty in to the steward and get her hundred gold reward. She should be able to make it back to the little hamlet within two or three hours if the weather stayed as good as it was now.

To her luck, the journey went smoothly and she made it back to Winterhold safely. She didn't run into any Thalmor, ice wolves, etc. etc. on her way. Before she returned to the Frozen Hearth Inn, however, she had to make a stop at the Jarl's longhouse. After all, she needed to collect her bounty. She entered the Longhouse and immediately set out to find Malur Seloth, the dunmer steward of Winterhold. When she found him, she walked right up to him and said, "The bandits are dead." The dunmer looked up at her, his red eyes making Liliya slightly uneasy.

"Good. Here's your pay." He handed her a small purse of a hundred gold septims. Liliya nodded and turned on her heel. She needed some mead at the Frozen Hearth Inn. She entered the inn and immediately asked for some classic nord mead. She was sitting quietly, enjoying her alcoholic beverage when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw a young man holding a letter.

"This is for you. From the Jarl of Windhelm," he told her. She took the letter and gave a small grunt of thanks. The courier ran off, probably to deliver more messages. Liliya opened up the letter and read the two words on the page.

_16 days._

Liliya rolled her eyes and stuffed the letter in her pack. She knew that he was going to have her head if she returned even a single day late. She let out a brief snort and continued to drink her mead, enjoying the brief moment of peace she had before going off to Riften to find some bounties there.

Such was the current life of Liliya the Snow-Blade.

The lifestyle that would abruptly end in sixteen days.

Sixteen days until she had to face Ulfric and the rest of Windhelm again.

Sixteen short days.


	12. The Palace of the Kings: Chapter 8

**__*****Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot.**

* * *

_4E 196, 15th of Sun's Dawn_

Liliya adjusted her pack on her shoulders as she walked up to the Windhelm stables. She gulped as she stepped onto the great stone bridge. The stone bridge that had divided her from Ulfric Stormcloak for a year. The goal of said year, proved to be unsuccessful. After all, she should have expected that her plan would backfire. In her travels, she heard a man say, 'Distance can make the heart grow fonder or make the heart wander.' Even though Liliya wished for the latter, she ended up with the former. She was walking across the bridge when the courier Ulfric always sent out ran up to her. "Oh... well... that was faster than expected. I guess that's what the Jarl meant by, 'you'll find her eventually if you stay on the road between here and Riften...'" the courier awkwardly stammered.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I have a message for you." Liliya raised an eyebrow. Why would Ulfric send her a message knowing perfectly well that she would be back sometime later that day? He handed her the yellowed parchment and Liliya opened up the letter. She groaned and rolled her eyes at the message.

_Zero days._

"Of course he does that..." she muttered. She handed the courier back the letter. "Can you bring this back to him and tell him I said, 'I know and I get it?' And say it as annoyed as you possibly can?" The courier made an odd face, but nodded and ran back across the bridge. Liliya wanted to make sure the courier reached the Palace of the Kings far before she did, so she took her sweet time walking across the bridge. She decided to take a look at the scenery from the bridge view. Liliya realized she had never done so, and that she might as well take the opportunity to seeing as she was still technically on a sabbatical. So she could take as long as she wanted to make environmental observations.

Perhaps it had been five minutes, or perhaps it had been an hour. Either way, she knew she had spent significant time just staring off the bridge and gazing at the river and wilderness below. She eventually decided that she might as well go back to the Palace of the Kings, just to avoid possibly pissing off Ulfric even more. He seemed impatient enough already, with the numerous countdown letters. So she turned on her heel and started to walk across the bridge to Windhelm. As she walked, numerous guards welcomed her back. The same happened when she finally walked through the giant gates to the city. Some townspeople welcomed her back. Liliya stopped a couple times to speak with some about how her travels were, leaving out anything having to do with the rebellion, of course.

Because of this, it took a good fifteen, maybe twenty, minutes longer than she expected to get to the Palace of the Kings. When she finally reach the great castle, she was greeted by Galmar leaving. He was most likely going to help train recruits for the rebellion. At the moment, it was more of an underground organization than anything. "Snow-Blade!" he exclaimed when he saw her. "Damn, woman. I almost didn't recognize you."

"How so?"

"I don't know. You just look more... experienced."

"More confident, too, I hope," Liliya responded.

"Yes. Definitely more confident," Galmar agreed. "By the way, Ulfric didn't appreciate the message you sent him."

"I didn't appreciate the numerous countdown letters he sent me."

"Yes, well, he's been waiting for you all morning. He's pacing a rut into the war room," Galmar laughed. "I'm off to work with some newbies. But you'll have to tell me stories later. Perhaps at the Candlehearth Inn? I could use a good drink after training those lazy little-"

"So I'm still the best student you've ever had?"

"You have no idea..." Liliya let out a faint chuckle and opened the door to the Palace of the Kings. "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," she responded with a faint smile. She missed Galmar. Sure, traveling was fun, but she found herself missing her friends and most of the council members. She dealt with it, though, and adjusted to the idea of solitude. She wandered through the length of the nostalgic throne room. Almost nothing had changed, save for the food on the long dining table. She bit her lower lip as she saw a brief flash of furs and dark blue clothes in the war room. She quietly crept to the side of the entryway to the war room. Galmar was right. Ulfric _was_ pacing a rut into the floor. She then leaned against the doorframe and said nothing. She was honestly curious as to how long it would take for Ulfric to notice her.

"Hello, Liliya," he greeted casually as he paced around the room. "Look, I'm waiting for the Snow-Blade to-" He froze and snapped his head in Liliya's direction. "Liliya!"

"Took you long enough." He walked up to Liliya with a smile on his face and pulled her into a friendly hug. Liliya hugged him back, feeling full for the first time in nearly a year. He was warm to the touch, his furs brushing lightly against her pale flesh. He briefly tightened his hold on her and then released her from his embrace.

"I didn't appreciate the message you sent me," he laughed.

"I didn't appreciate the multitude of yours," Liliya joked back. "But I have to admit I'm happier to see you than I thought I would be." Ulfric smiled and shook his head.

"You were planning on dreading seeing me?"

"Not exactly..." He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"'Not exactly?' Care to elaborate?"

"Nope," she replied. "So how the council been without my feminine presence?"

"Well, the information you've been sending us has been of great help to the Rebellion," he stated as he walked over to the table with the map. "And we've noted your observations for the terrain of various places in Skyrim. We have them written on the map. So even though you haven't been here physically, your presence was still made known to us in spirit and through your notes and observations. Galmar and I have started on some strategies for possible battle scenarios in each hold. What tactics would work, what ones wouldn't, and any other conditions that might need to be taken into account."

"Good. After all, that's why I sent you the information." Ulfric nodded. "Do we have a meeting today?"

"Not today. The council figured you might need a day to rest and recuperate after traveling for so long."

"The _entire_ council? Or just you?" Liliya joked.

"Mainly me, Galmar, and Jorleif."

"So multiple people then, eh?" Ulfric nodded and smirked. Liliya's shoulders fell and she sighed, shaking her head.

"Very well. When will I be banished to my room to sleep?"

"Now." She glared at the Jarl, who was still smirking at his success.

"Fine. I'll see you at dinner then, Jarl Ulfric." Ulfric nodded and watched as Liliya grudgingly dragged herself up the stairs to the upper level of the Palace of the Kings.

* * *

_4E 196, 28th of Sun's Height_

Liliya leaned against a tree near the road from Dragon Bridge to Solitude. She wore a brown cloak which concealed her face and dressed in a simple white tunic, brown vest, brown trousers, and fur boots. Her arms were crossed and her expression blank. Her pale blue eyes flickered from side to side, as if she were searching for something- perhaps someone. Her foot tapped impatiently and she let out a faint groan. She looked at her white horse, who was currently tied to a branch of the tree she was leaning on. The moons hung high in the sky and the stars twinkled brightly, lighting up the darkened night sky. A faint green aurora floated through the sky like a gentle stream of transparent silk.

Liliya put a hand on a sword when she heard footsteps approaching and noticed the faint orange light of a torch. She waited for the group of three Thalmor Justicars and their prisoner, Kottir Red-Shoal, to approach. She waited in the shadows for the opportune moment to strike. One of the armored Thalmor had a small gap between her body armor and her helmet. Liliya smirked as she ran out of the shadows and stuck one of her steel swords clean through the Thalmor bitch's neck. She let out a yell and crumpled to the ground and Liliya removed her sword. The other two noticed and scowled at her Kottir looked relieved to find Liliya there. She ran to him, quickly cut his binds, and tossed him a spare axe on her hip for him to use.

Liliya swiftly dodged the strikes of the other Thalmor guard and slit the throat of him after a few strikes. Kottir had hit the ward cast by the Thalmor mage. Liliya came up behind the mage and stuck both of her swords through his back. He let out a grunt of pain and fell to the ground, blood flowing from his mouth. Liliya walked back to the tree she started this fight at and sat down, taking out a spare rag to clean off her swords. "There's spare armor on the horse."

"You came alone?" Kottir hissed.

"It was more discreet."

"There were three Thalmor Justicars!"

"I'm aware. The scouts told me as much."

"But I'm guessing you didn't inform Ulfric of the number or type of enemy that captured me."

"He was under the impression it was a small group of bandits and I would prefer to keep it that way," she answered emotionlessly, not caring enough to look up from her swords. Kottir sat next to Liliya and ran a hand through his hair.

"You've done it. You've officially gone insane."

"I prefer the phrase 'confident in my fighting ability while certain overprotective Jarls are not.' And you have yet to thank me for saving your life and your sorry hide from endless torture." Kottir stared at Liliya in shock and sighed.

"Fine. Thank you for risking your life to save mine, even though without a little backup we both could have ended up prisoner to the Thalmor and/or dead."

"Not a very good apology. Look, just get some armor on. We need to get out of here before a Haafingar patrol finds us with the bodies of three Thalmor." Kottir nodded and walked towards the horse, removing the armor neatly folded in a saddlebag. "You'll ride the horse. I'll walk. You're probably weak from being paraded around by the Thalmor."

"We're a good two days away from Windhelm."

"I'll walk. You ride." Kottir sighed, realizing that it was pointless to argue against the stubborn girl. He walked behind the tree and started to put the armor on. Liliya waited, leaning against the tree and tapping her foot impatiently. The sooner she got to Windhelm the better. After all, she knew Kottir was going to rat her out eventually. Better sooner than later. When he came around the corner in full uniform, Liliya nodded and watched him get too the horse. He held out his hand for her. "What are you doing?"

"There's room enough for both of us."

"Are you certain?"

"What if I said it could get us to Windhelm faster? Your walking won't slow us down." Liliya narrowed her eyes and reluctantly took Kottir's hand. He helped her onto the horse and Liliya wrapped her arms around his waist to stay secure. Kottir whipped the reins and the two spend off into the night.


	13. The Palace of the Kings: Chapter 9

**Alright, my school year is over (WOOOOOOT!) and soon I'll be a senior in high school! Damn... that's a crazy thought, lol. But I'll have more free-time to write which means more updates in the summer. Yayness. **

**_*Disclaimer: I do not own the Elder Scrolls Series. I do own any plot line or character you don't recognize as canon, so please don't steal the character/plot._**

* * *

_4E 196, 30th of Sun's Height_

Liliya and Kottir arrived in Windhelm as soon as the sun rose. They traveled in the dead of night for two days, avoiding any imperials or Thalmor on the roads. They had no direct encounters, but they did have several close calls. Life was getting harder for those with the belief of the Stormcloaks. That's what the recruits had started to call themselves- Stormcloaks. Mainly because they supported the beliefs of Ulfric Stormcloak. The Snow-Blade watched as Kottir hopped off the horse while she handed the reins to Ulundil. She didn't quite trust the High Elf stableman, but so far he has proven himself loyal to Ulfric versus the Thalmor.

"If you're going to tell Ulfric that it was Thalmor Justicars that held you instead of bandits, then run ahead and tell him now. I'd rather face his wrath sooner than later." Kottir raised an eyebrow and narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you didn't want me to tell him."

"Knowing you, you'd do it anyway. So just go ahead and tell him. I'd rather get his lecture over with." Kottir nodded and ran ahead of Liliya, confirming her suspicions that he would tell Ulfric anyway. She rolled her cold blue eyes and started walking towards the Palace of the Kings. Her pace was casual, not rushed or excited. In fact, she was probably taking her sweet time at pace she was strutting around Windhelm. She took the longest possible route to get to the Palace. People looked away from her as she walked by. This was a very recent change. Ever since she returned from her journey people had been looking at her differently. She was no longer little Liliya Frostheart- she was the Snow-Blade. A woman grown and to be feared.

Eventually, she heard a brave soul call out her name. "Snow-Blade!" She turned around at the sound of the familiar, bear-like voice. And the voice sounded angry. Galmar Stone-Fist stormed up to Liliya and grabbed both of her arms.

"Could you please let me go?" she growled, glancing to her left briefly. Civilians were staring at the scene wide-eyed as they passed. "I would like to avoid a scene."

"You could have avoided a scene if you had just told us that it was Thalmor that took Red-Shoal instead of lying to our faces and saying it was a few bandits," Galmar snapped. Liliya sighed and attempted to escape his grip.

"I'm twenty-one, Galmar. Not eleven. Could you let me go?"

"Do you have any idea how furious Ulfric and I are?" the Stone-Fist hissed. "Especially Ulfric! Taking on three Thalmor at once is risky business with a group of three. You attempted that alone!"

"And I won."

"You could have been killed!"

"You're ignoring the fact that I was able to take them on and win with barely a scratch, Galmar." He narrowed his eyes and gripped her arms tighter. "That's starting to hurt."

"Good. You deserve it for your insubordination. Lying to your higher officers is against the oath you took as a Stormcloak. Ulfric and I have every right to strip you of your rank. But we won't because we need you."

"Only because I didn't want you to worry. I can handle ten ice-wraiths at once. How are three Thalmor any harder?"

"Now you're just being cocky." Liliya glared at Galmar and get out a low growl. "You've been taking your sweet time getting back. Allow me to escort you to the Palace of the Kings so that you don't _mysteriously_ get lost along the way." He let go of her arms and motioned for her to follow him, his eyes hard and full of a mix of anger and disappointment.

"Very well. It's not like I haven't lived in this city for my entire life."

"I know you're trying to avoid him," Galmar stated. "I know you well, Snow-Blade. You've changed since you've returned, and I'm not sure I like it."

"I haven't changed."

"Believe that if you must..." he muttered. Liliya rolled her eyes and followed her superior officer to the Palace of the Kings. When she walked inside, she noticed some guards avoiding her gaze. She saw Ulfric on his throne, hearing the petition of some citizen. He looked up briefly and noticed Liliya, his eyes narrowed into a harsh glare, and he finished speaking to the young girl. The girl turned around and left the main hall while Ulfric motioned for Liliya to approach the throne.

"Yes?" she asked as she approached.

"I had thought you were above with-holding information at this point, Frostheart," he hissed. Liliya glared at the Jarl and let out a low growl at the name Frostheart.

"The name Frostheart means nothing."

"It obviously means something," Ulfric snapped, "if you are reacting the way you are. I'm sure Galmar explained the penalty for lying to your superiors. And I'm sure he explained why we will not do that. But a punishment is still in order."

"I'm being punished for saving the ass of one of your higher-ranking officers as well as killing three Thalmor justicars?"

"You are being punished for insubordination and failure to pass on the proper information to Galmar and myself," Ulfric corrected, sounding more pissed by the second. "For the next month you are not to leave Windhelm. Galmar will be with you when receiving information from scouts to ensure that any significant information does not happen to be forgotten in your reports. You will not handle missions. That duty will now fall to a _group _of trusted Stormcloaks that you will give tactics and orders to. You have skill, Liliya, I don't deny it, but you're growing arrogant. Dismissed." Liliya turned on her heel and went immediately to her room. Confinement once more... what was she, sixteen? She rolled her eyes and stared at the ceiling, wanting to both kill and kiss Ulfric Stormcloak at once.

Stupid emotions...

* * *

_4E 197, 23rd of Sun's Height_

Not much had changed since the day Liliya returned to Windhelm with Kottir Red-Shoal. After her month-long probation, Galmar continued to go with her to receive information. Most it was considered insignificant and did not need to be passed on to Ulfric. Other bits of information, however, proved to be very important and useful for the Stormcloak cause. Whenever news of a Thalmor arrest popped up, Liliya was to take a total of three other men with her. She was not allowed to leave Windhelm alone. This lasted a total of seven months. Eventually her restrictions were lifted and she was allowed to do what she pleased- so long as the minimum of three men went along with her for rescue missions.

Liliya had just returned from a rescue mission with Kottir, Kai Wet-Pommel, and a new recruit named Ralof. They were supposed to be saving a young girl who had been caught worshiping Talos by the Thalmor. She was barely thirteen. Were the Thalmor so cruel as a to torture a little girl for worshiping as she please? It was sickening.

Kottir, Kai, and Ralof were heading towards the Candlehearth Inn to celebrate their victory. Liliya did not have that same luxury. She was to immediately return to the Palace of the Kings to give Ulfric a full report. As soon as she entered she saw Ulfric in his usually relaxed position on the stone throne, his chin resting on one hand and he sitting in an almost lazy way. He practically radiated leadership and confidence. Not that Liliya actually cared, at this point. She had known the man long enough. Ulfric looked up at Liliya and motioned for her to come forward.

"So?" he questioned at once. No greetings, no casual 'how do you do's,' no stalling. When Liliya had business like rescues and whatnot, their conversations went immediately towards business.

"The child is now safe on a farm in Riverwood with her cousin and his family. The justicars tried to hold us back, but they were dealt with swiftly and silently. To my knowledge, the Thalmor have yet to realize that they are missing three of their justicars," Liliya reported.

"Good. Unbelievable… the girl was thirteen. Think about it. Eight years ago that would have been you."

"But it wasn't. I was lucky enough to have a Jarl take me in," she responded with no expression on her face. "Am I dismissed?" Ulfric frowned and nodded. Liliya turned around and bowed. Right now was one of the times when she knew she had to be strictly professional with him.

"There will be a meeting at sundown. I expect you to be there," he called out. Liliya nodded headed out to the training yard. She liked to keep all of her skills sharp. Plus, the further away from Ulfric she was, the more likely it was that the emotions that she _still_ felt for him would go away… or at least stay hidden from him. A relationship between them would never work. First of all, they were on the brink of civil war; ain't nobody got time for a relationship on the brink of war. Then there was her military status with him, the fact that he was twenty-three years older than her, he practically raised her… No. It could never work. And Liliya's heart had yet to realize this. Her head knew it perfectly well and urged her heart to forget and move on.

It had been years. It hadn't happened yet.

Liliya sighed and drew her swords as she neared a target. She started working on her technique and just randomly getting all of her frustrations out though hitting things. That method always seemed to work.

* * *

Ulfric knew something was up with Liliya.

Did she honestly think that he was blind to her emotions? He knew something was bothering her and he wished that she would just tell him so he could help her through it. So far, whatever was troubling her was making her change for the worse. What happened to the bright, happy, dedicated little girl that he saw eight years ago? Whatever was on her mind had clearly killed that girl and turned her into the serious, aggressive, reckless woman she had become.

And Ulfric didn't like. Not one bit.

Galmar noticed these changes too. He had told Ulfric that he attempted to confront her about it, but she merely brushed off his accusations as paranoia and his imagination running wild. Ulfric knew different, as did Galmar. It wasn't just their heads- they both knew something was wrong with Liliya. And since Galmar couldn't get anything out of her, it was time for Ulfric to intervene. After all, she was one of his highest officers now. He had to be certain that her mind was clear… as her leader and her friend.

He walked over to Liliya's room and took in a breath as he knocked on her door. "Yes?" he heard her call out.

"It's Ulfric. I'd like to discuss something with you." He waited a few seconds for Liliya to let him into her room. She opened the door and motioned for him to enter.

"What is it?" she asked in a voice seemingly dead and void of emotion. Her eyes showed nothing of what she was feeling… something that was a very recent change for her. He remembered when her light blue eyes were alive with life and showed everything she felt. He preferred those eyes over the blank ones he now stared into. Ulfric shut the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

"Sit for a minute." Liliya sat down on her bed and looked at Ulfric expectantly. "I want you to keep in mind that I'm not speaking to you as a leader to his officer. I'm speaking to you as a friend to a friend. A very concerned friend to a friend. I'm concerned with how you've been acting lately."

"I don't think I've been acting out of the ordinary, Ulfric. I'm fine," she argued. _Lie. _Ulfric thought. He could see that easily in her eyes. He knew it was a lie to both him and herself.

"You aren't the same as you used to be." Liliya rolled her eyes and snorted.

"So growing up is suddenly a bad thing? Look, you took me in when I was fourteen. I'm twenty-two now. Don't tell me that you're exactly the same as you were when you were a teenager compared to now." Ulfric's eyes narrowed as he walked towards her.

"I know I'm not the same as I was when I was a teenager. But the way you've been changing hasn't been for the best. I can tell something is on your mind; something that you refuse to speak to Galmar and me, the two people who are closest to you, about," he snapped. "You're completely emotionless except for when you're pissed off. And whenever you are pissed off, it seems to be aimed at me most of the time, even though half the time I've done absolutely nothing! Your eyes used to have a spark of life in them. Now all I see is nothing! They're dead, just like every one of your emotions, apparently. Save for the one I mentioned." Liliya stood up, her jaw tensed and stormed over to Ulfric.

"I'm not a little kid! I get pissed off because you treat me like I'm one! I've proven my worth, I've been through my rite-of-passage, and I'm not completely dead of emotion like you claim I am!" she shouted. "You don't know what I've been going through!"

"Then tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Because you wouldn't understand!"

"You sound like an angsty teenager!"

"I'M NOT A TEENAGER! I'm an adult and I wish you'd treat me like one!"

"You honestly think I see you as a kid!? I see you as you see yourself; a woman grown. I wouldn't make a kid my third in command! But right now you are acting like a child!"

"I know you're not stupid," Liliya shouted back. "But clearly you don't know yourself as well as you think! You and Galmar both treat me as a child and I'm sick of it! If you really did treat me as an adult then you wouldn't have put me on probation, or be trying fish information out me, or requiring me to have a fucking horde of men as a guard for simple missions!"

"Then clearly your mindset is skewed!" Ulfric roared. "I put you on probation because you with-held information! And I am not trying to baby you, damn it! I am trying to be your friend. Friends try to help each other with their issues, and so far all you've done is push people away. Especially me! I have no idea what in Oblivion I did, but whatever it was I'm sorry!"

"Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"Not until I find out what's wrong!"

"No!"

"Why not!?"

"Because… just because I don't want to fucking talk about it!"

"Liliya!"

"Quit trying to fish information out of me. You're acting just like my father!"

That's when it happened.

Before Ulfric could stop himself, his hand swung out in front of him and hit her across the face.

_CRACK!_

He had just backhanded Liliya.

She looked down, her face unreadable. Ulfric could see the faint scratches from his rings across her cheek and a small bit of blood start to emerge. Her jaw tensed and she refused to look at him. "Liliya… I-"

"Just leave me alone."

"Liliya, I'm so sorry, I just-"

"I said leave me alone," she growled in a low voice. Ulfric let out a breath and nodded, quickly turning on his heel and leaving the room. He went into his own room and immediately punched his wall.

"DAMN IT, ULFRIC!" he shouted. He rested his head against the wall and punched it again. "Damn it… why can't you control your fucking temper… why!?" He turned around and fell to the floor, sitting against the wall. He ran a hand through his hair and stared blankly ahead of him. He had no idea how long he sat there, staring off into nothing. He only knew that eventually, his door opened and Galmar stormed in.

"Would you care to tell me why Liliya is leaving again?"

"What?" Ulfric asked.

"She's taken it upon herself to go to Solitude and try to gain information directly from the Thalmor headquarters. She had scratches on her face and a large red welt in the shape of a hand. I asked what happened and she told me to ask you," Galmar explained while glaring at Ulfric. "Now tell me what exactly happened."

"I did what you said and confronted her. One thing led to another, we argued, and then I lost my temper and backhanded her," he explained. Galmar muttered something incoherent under his breath and rubbed his temples. "I'm an idiot, Galmar. I try to help her and only make things worse."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"Let her be on her own for a bit."

"You remember what happened the last time we did that."

"I do. Hopefully she won't get worse this time. I doubt she wants to be anywhere near me at the moment," Ulfric muttered. "Just let her do this. Hopefully this will all blow over soon." Galmar nodded and walked off, muttering obscenities under his breath. Ulfric stood up and walked over to his window. He saw a torchlight leaving the castle. A woman wearing a hooded cloak carried the torch and a large travelling pack with her.

He knew it was Liliya. It had to be. He looked down and muttered two words before walking away from the window and continuing with the business he knew he had to complete- for her sake at least.

"I'm sorry."


End file.
